


The 'E' Commandments

by DelightfulGem



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Erik, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulGem/pseuds/DelightfulGem
Summary: Erik wants to teach his girl some thangs...





	1. Use Me (Intro/Breath Play)

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM heavy…so if that is not your thing, there are plenty of other BP fics for you to read. Since the chapter names include the kink, please feel free to bypass any one that is not your speed. Unless you’re curious and want to learn a few things for yourself…in that case, ENJOY!!!

It’s a normal Friday night at home for Imani and Erik. They are both chillin’ on the couch watching a movie. He is bored, so he decides to start a conversation with her. “Why are you forcing me to watch this bullshit? Couldn’t you have just read the books like everyone else and let me be?”

“Babe, you forget I did read the books? I want to watch the movie to see how much it matches.” She curls into him as he wipes his tired eyes.

“You know this shit ain’t accurate, right? Like at all. This is abuse. She doesn’t even know what she is consenting to. Hell, she has never even had a real relationship before.” Imani looks up at him confused.

“Am I missing something? You seem really passionate about this for some reason. What’s up?” She pauses the movie and turns around in his arms. They had been dating for about nine months and she has never seen him so bent out of shape before. He shifts to look directly at her.

“Well,” he starts grabbing her hands and pulling her onto his lap, “If you want to know about this stuff, why didn’t you just come to me?”

“Erik, what do you mean? I am not interested in participating in something like that?” She points at the screen and he smirks. “I am serious, thanks but no thanks.”

He smacks her ass hard enough that it echoes in the room and runs his hands along her thighs. She gasps and tries to wiggle out of his hold. “I take it that you don’t enjoy when I get rough with you in the bedroom then?”

“That’s not what I am saying and you know it. Who doesn’t enjoy a little ‘Choke me, Spank me, Pull my hair’ action? That is not what those books/movies are talking about.”

“You’re right. There is a level of trust and care that goes into the kind of relationship they should have.” Imani pulls his arms from around her. Erik allows it and keeps his hands to himself.

“Erik, why do I get the feeling that you think you know more about BDSM than I do?” She folds up her arms with a questioning look. He pulls her chin to look at directly at him as he answered her.

“Because I do.” Her eyes widen leading him to continue. “I am the kind of Dom that Christian Grey wishes to be.” She laughs and hits him, not paying any attention to the subtle change to his eyes.

“Yeah, right E. Stop playing and let me finish this movie. We can watch whatever you want afterwards.” She turns around still seated on his lap, leaning into him with her back to his chest. Erik starts to run his hands up and down her thighs, grabbing and kneading her ass. She is wearing some black silk pj shorts and a matching camisole. As his hands roam below, he launches an oral attack on her shoulders. She shifts in his lap. Feather light kisses become soft nips as he moves from left to right along her shoulder blades. “Erik stop that,” she softly sighs feeling herself get wet.

“Do you really want me to stop what I am doing?” He asks right next to her ear and she shudders as the air hits the little wet spots he left on her. “Tell me to stop baby and I will.” He licks the spot behind her ear and bites down hard. She groans and grinds herself into his lap. He chuckles into her neck. “Now, you know I like words. So. Use. Them.” The last few words spoken in between gradually harder bites on her neck and shoulder as he stops and holds his hands on her hips.

“Erik, baby please.” He tightens the grip on her hips as she continues to try and grind down on him.

“What do you want from me, Imani?” He asks while holding her in place, effectively stopping her from moving on his lap. She knows what he wants and she doesn’t want to give in yet but it is so difficult when she can feel him underneath her as he is getting harder. She can feel herself getting wetter as he keeps biting her. Since he started biting her, he has been licking her as well. He keeps alternating between hard bites, slow licks and sucking on her. She can no longer focus on the movie playing in front of her and he knows this as he releases her hips.

She slowly starts grinding on him and feels her juices dripping, creating a wet spot in her shorts and on his as well. He lets her go for a few minutes and she increases her movements, she grabs his hands and places them on her breast under the camisole. Rocking herself to an orgasm, she can feel him grin into her neck. He takes one last bite then stops her efforts. He quickly picks her up, sets her on the ground and walks into the bedroom. She stands there stunned that this nigga just left her after getting her all worked up and right before she was about to cum. He’s never done that before.

Imani storms into the bedroom ready to give him a piece of her mind when she sees him standing in front of the mirrored dresser, slowly pulling off his t-shirt. She stops short admiring his broad shoulders and the keloid scars that cover his back. She walks up to him and wraps her arms around him. Looking into the mirror as she runs her hands across his chest where more keloid scars appear. He looks at her and smiles showcasing his gold grill. She slowly inhales as she watches him run his tongue over his teeth as he makes eye contact with her in the mirror.

Erik grabs her hands, holding them to his chest. “You never said what you wanted, Imani.” He swiftly spins around with her, changing places. Now, he is standing behind her holding her arms in front of him as he stares her down in the mirror. Holding both of her wrists in one of his hands, he reaches into her shorts. “Closed mouths don’t get fed.” He drags one finger through her slit and she bounces on her feet. She is still sensitive from almost cumming on his lap. Her head falls forward.

He circles his fingers around her clit and jerks her arms behind her so she looks back up at him in the mirror. “Keep your eyes on me, babygirl. Don’t move unless I say so.” He enters one finger inside of her, slowly stroking in and out. All the while maintaining eye contact with her. He adds another finger and can feel her clenching around him. As she watches him, she notices the look in his eyes change. It is a predatorial stare, like when a lion finds his unwitting prey. She is scared and turned on at the same time. Imani begins feeling the familiar rise of her orgasm building in her core.

And so can Erik, so he stops and abruptly pulls his fingers out of her. Looking at Imani through the mirror, he releases her arms and steps away from her. He drops his basketball shorts and boxers before moving to the top of the bed. Imani finally moves and turns to look at Erik laying all relaxed on the bed, while she is confused. Erik always lets her cum and brings her to completion. What the fuck is going on tonight? This cannot be because of this stupid movie, seems like a dumb reason to punish her repeatedly.

She continues to stare at him in all his beautiful brown glory, laying against the headboard with his hands behind his head, standing at attention. “Is there something wrong or are you coming over here?” Her hands ball up next to her, she is ready to punch this nigga. This is ridiculous. Then she takes in his position. Fine, two can play this game. She removes her camisole and shorts and crawls on all fours on the bed up to Erik.

“Nothing Daddy, can I take you for a ride?” Erik waves one hand letting her know he is fine with it. Imani straddles his thighs and moves forward rocking her wet slit across his hard dick. She can feel him tense under her and she finally smiles, knowing she had him right where she wants him. Imani raises up on her knees and slowly sinks down onto him. They both let out satisfied moans as she lowers herself all the way down. She is feeling completely full and stays to adjust to the feeling of him inside her. She braces herself on his thighs, putting both of her arms behind her. From this angle, Imani knows he will hit the very spot she wants so she can get hers. She slowly rotates her hips and then starts moving back and forth along his thick shaft.

Erik watches her getting her pleasure as she rides him. He can feel her purposely clenching on his dick each time she moves back on him. He chuckles and moves forward until he is cheek to cheek with her, “Do you trust me?” She turns to look at him while keeping the steady pace she had set. She nods her head and he stills her again. “Words, Imani. If you want to cum, you will talk to me.” He releases her hips and signals her to respond.

“Yes, I trust you Erik.” She watches as he glides his hand up her arm, across her shoulder and towards her neck. Making a V with his hands, he places his fingers on the outside of her neck on her carotid arteries. Using some pressure, he squeezes gently and observes her facial expressions. Imani has a soft look on her face as he continues to increase the pressure on her neck. She involuntarily clenches around him and he sneers at her. As she is focusing on breathing, he begins to rock into her as she has slowed to an almost complete stop on her ride.

Erik continues to increase the pressure while steadily pumping his hips into her over and over again. Imani’s face is mouthing an O as she tries to breathe. She is dripping all over him and is confused by the feeling. Erik using constant pressure is now squeezing and releasing his hold on Imani’s neck. She can feel her walls fluttering around his dick as he continues to fuck upwards into her. She grips his thighs as the familiar rising in her core starts up again. Erik feeling all of this, leans forward into her ear, increases the pressure on her neck for a final time, “Cum for me, baby. Let go, NOW!”

Imani’s whole body begins to shake uncontrollably as her orgasm takes over and she squirts all over him and the bed. He releases his hold on her neck, allowing her to catch her breath as he continues to fuck her and loudly climaxes inside of her. He looks at her and she has this euphoric high look on her face. He leans in and kisses her. “How are feeling?” She can only nod and he laughs while leaning further back into the bed with her on top of him.

Erik wraps her in his arms and kisses her forehead. He pulls the sheets up over them both. She is still rocking with aftershocks from that one damn orgasm. This experience was so intense and she had never felt anything like it. Sex with him was always amazing but this was something else altogether. She knew that he carries this passion and intensity that was part of what attracted her to him from the start. But Imani had no idea that this same force could come through in their lovemaking. Maybe there is something to discovering a Dominant/submissive dynamic with him.


	2. Daddy's Rule (Spanking/Flogging)

It has been about a week since Erik told Imani that he was a Dom. Now, Imani knew the general terms within BDSM, she learned it from reading 50 Shades, of course. But something about her experience with Erik after he told her, had her wondering what more could there possibly be to this Dominance and Submission thing. It consumed all her thoughts since she last saw him. So, she started googling terms, finding different kinks and even learned that there are different types of relationship dynamics all within the lifestyle. She made a list of kinks she wants to try. Erik did tell her that she can ask him about this stuff, so maybe she can bring it up the next time she sees him.

It’s a bright Saturday morning, and Imani is on her way to a popular sex store downtown, His N Hers. She figures she could buy a few things that she discovered in her research. Imani’s breath caught in her throat, she lightly placed her hand to the center of her chest as she remembered her time with Erik. Erik grabbed her hips roughly during sex, smacking her ass. Her body vibrated as it remembered the impact of Erik fucking her from the back. Imani could still hear his voice as he told her how much he loves the way her ass moves when he hits it. “I want Erik to spank me so bad.” She said to herself. Her face warming at the thought of Erik spanking her roughly. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture as she continued her walk. “Besides from what I have read, spanking is the most common form of impact play.” She had a little pep to her step as she thought about Erik turning her over his knee and spanking her with his bare hands or even a paddle.

The bell rings over the door as she enters the store. A cute honey toned beauty walks over to her and made her introduction as she handed her a bag. “Hi, I’m Vicky. Welcome to His N Hers, where we are in the business of selling pleasure. Is it your first time here?” Imani blushes and nods. “It’s ok. Do you know what you are looking for?”

Imani pulls the shopping list from her purse. She looked at the long list of items and chose the most important ones to suit her purpose. “I am looking for spanking instruments.”

“Alright, let’s walk over to the back wall.” Vicky turns around and walks towards the back. Imani follows close behind her. As she looks at the back wall, she sees all sorts of paddles, floggers, whips, crops of all shapes and sizes. She lets out a low whistle at the selection. Vicky turns back to her, “I know right…so many items and not enough time to try them all.” Imani blushes.

“I have no idea what I am looking for really. I am a beginner to this whole thing.” She sighs feeling very overwhelmed. “I should have waited to bring Erik with me,” she mutters under her breath. Vicky hears her though.

“Hey, don’t worry. I can show you some of the beginner’s items. Everyone’s gotta start somewhere.” Vicky pulls down a small heart-shaped leather paddle. The heart fits in her palm as she showed it to Imani, which made her laugh. “Why don’t you take a look around and I will be back in a few to see if you have any questions, ok?” Imani smiles and nods at her. Vicky goes back to the front to greet some more customers.

Imani puts the heart paddle back and glances at the wall. She noticed the items that were at her eye-level appeared to be the least threatening. She grabs a black and gold soft leather flogger. It has a braided handle, and lots of strips of leather hanging off the end, one side black and the alternate was gold; you can see that pattern on the handle, too. She swung it around in a small circle in front of her. She liked the weight of it and even tried it on her arm. The way the tails landed sent shivers up her spine. This might work she thought as she looked for that same flogger behind her where the packaged ones were located and put it in her bag.

She looked back at the wall, but it was still too much to consider. She decided to return with Erik, should this be successful. She turned to her right and saw some vibrators; she burned out her favorite this past week with all her fantasies of exploration with Erik. She walked over and found her go-to and even picked up a small anal plug. Of course, this meant she needed lube. She made her way to the other side of the store and picked up the brands that she researched that were on her list. She felt happy about her selections, and while walking towards the registers, she almost dropped her bag when she heard Vicky beside her.

“Seems like someone is finding their way around the store nicely. You good?” Imani laughs and holds up a full bag. “You ready to check out?” She walks ahead of Imani and walks behind the register. She rings her up and commends her on her choice of flogger, “Nice pick, definitely good for a novice.” Vicky hands her all her bags and a business card. “Please come back anytime. And remember to keep it safe, sane and consensual.”

“Oh, something tells me I will be back and not by myself,” she replies. They both laugh at her comment, and Imani exits out of the store. Imani takes in the nice, sunny weather and decides to walk down to a cute little café for lunch. She parked behind it, so she plans to drop off her haul before enjoying a nice outdoor meal. As she is walking, a mid-day jogger almost runs into her, and she nearly bumps into a fire hydrant, but she did drop her bags. “Hey, watch where you are going,” she yells out.

“Imani?” She looks up shocked as Erik helps right her and picks up her bags. “Hey baby, I’m sorry. What you doing over this way?” She snatches the bags from him quickly. However, he already saw the decal on the side and smirks at her. She tries not to react to seeing his gold canines, but she can’t help smiling up at him.

“I was doing a little shopping and heading to lunch when you ran me down,” she shakes her head. Of all the damn people to literally run into, it had to be him. She knows he saw the bags and probably has something to say. She’s not ready for it, but she knows she can’t stop the inevitable.

“Shopping, huh?” He tries to lean over and peek into one of the bags. She pulls back. “I’m sure, I will see those things soon enough. Let me see babe.” He wasn’t asking, and she knew it, she handed over the bags. He glanced inside of one and gawked at her, “You really bought this? Is there something you want to tell me?”

She looks around and then starts walking towards her car, “I am not having this conversation out here. Come on.” He follows her to the car. “I kept thinking about what you shared and what we did the other night. I was hoping to bring this up when I saw you next.”

“I’m here now, so let’s talk.” Of course, he would put her on the spot. She pops the trunk and puts the bags inside. She folds her arms over before regarding him.

“Really? Out here, can’t we just go to your place and talk about this?”

“Imani – “

“I want to talk about this but not outdoors, please.” He nods and walks to the passenger side to get in. The drive to his place is short as he lives on this side of town. They both walk upstairs, and he lets her inside. He walks into the kitchen and has a seat at the table. “You aren’t gonna make this easy for me, are you?”

“Make what easy for you, Imani? All you have to do is find a starting point and tell me what’s on your mind.” She is ringing her hands as she stands at the door. “Come here, babygirl. I am not trying to make this hard for you,” she walks over to him and stands between his legs. “Just talk to me, ok.” She inhales deeply before reaching into her purse. She hands him the list.

“I was curious, so I looked up a few things. That is a list of things that I want to try and some of the things I would have to purchase to try them.” He looks down and starts reading the list. He watches as she tries to keep from bouncing on her heels.

“Imani,” he grabs her hands and pulls her closer to him, “What makes you think I don’t already have these items here?” She freezes, and he laughs. “Relax, relax. Now, based on what I saw in the bag you want to start with impact play?” She nods, and he pops her ass. “Words!”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl. Go get your bags; I’m gonna take a quick shower, and then we can talk some more.” He walks into his bathroom, and she runs downstairs to her car. She can hear the shower running when she returns. She gasps as she realizes, that he might want to do this now. She starts pacing back and forth on his living room floor. He said he wanted to talk; he did not say they were going to do anything. She plops down on the couch and closes her eyes to relax a bit. She didn’t hear the shower stop or Erik enter the living room until the couch dips next to her.

“Shit,” she starts as she hits Erik. She looks at him, and he is just in a pair of grey sweatpants. She bites her lips as her eyes travel up his body starting from the top of his sweats to his scar studded chest and his face, where he is looking at her, canines on full display.

“Like what you see sweetheart?” She blushes and looks away. This man never ceases to amaze her. She is nervous to have this conversation and at the same time ready to jump his bones. “Calm down now; we need to talk first.” He turns her around and places her legs on his own.

“Ok, what is this about?”

“We need to establish some rules and guidelines for our safety. If you are serious about trying new things, I want to make sure that I never put you in harm’s way.” Erik explains. “Now, you are not the only one who has rules to follow. I have some, too and mine are very important to making sure that these are wonderful experiences for the both of us.”

“Do you mean like safewords and stuff?” He smiles at her. She has done some serious thinking about this. It gets him excited to consider all the possibilities, and she had a pretty good list.

“Yes baby, that is exactly what I want to discuss with you. Now, when I play or do a scene, I like to know how my partner is doing from time to time. I call them level checks. There are five levels, 1-5. 1 being I’m Good, 3 being Ease Up/Give Me a Moment, 5 being Stop. Now, if you are ever at a 5, I just need you to use your safeword.” He takes her hands as she watches him, listening intently. “Have you thought about a safeword or did you only know you need one?”

“Pineapple. I want to use Pineapple as my safeword. I know that is not something I would call out without reason.” He kisses her hand; she is already making him so proud.

“Good girl. Pineapple, it is.” Imani smiles at his gentle praise and finds that she loves when he does that to her. He kisses her wrists and works his way up her arms, which is giving her chills. “You ok?” He moves his hands to her legs that are on top of his. His hands are playing with the hem of her sundress. Imani slowly picks up on what he is doing.

“Why are you teasing me right now?” she asks him as he moves the hem up and firmly grips her thighs. All the previous nervousness about him spanking her now disappeared and is replaced by her sudden arousal.

“I don’t tease; you know that. Everything I do serves a purpose.” He moves in to kiss her. “Don’t act like you don’t want me to teach you a lesson,” he whispers on her lips. Erik shifts a bit on the couch, and then he moves forward, so his feet are planted firmly on the ground. Before Imani knows what is going on, Erik flips her over so that her ass is up in the air and she is bent over his knee. Just like she had imagined for the last few days.

“Erik,” she breathily sighs. He pulls her dress up looking at her panty clad behind. He smooths his hands over her ass, one cheek and then the other; over and over again. She feels herself becoming slick as she awaits his next move. Then without any warning, he taps her ass, two heavy hits at once like he just lifted both hands at once and dropped them on her ass. “FUCK!” Imani screams looking back at Erik. “Really, nigga?”

“Stop your pouting, I’ve hit you harder while fucking you. You’re just mad that you weren’t expecting that shit. Now, how are you feeling?” He asks while running his hands across her backside in a soothing manner again.

“I’m fine.”

“What level is that?”

“One.”

“Very good.” He gently lifts her pelvis and starts to remove her panties, tossing them on the floor. As he lowers her body back onto his lap, he feels the heat coming from her core and chuckles at her arousal. “I want you to count to 15 for me, ok.”

“Why would I count to-“ she is interrupted when Erik lands one hard and heavy smack on her right cheek. He is rubbing on the left cheek but her right one feels like it is on fire.

“Count Imani.”

“1,” she relaxes when she feels the smoothness of his calloused hands as he rubs her down again. A loud pop sound hits the air as he hits her right cheek now and before she can react, he grabs it immediately after. “2,” she yells out loud. She counts off the next three following hits, as he trades off cheeks and rubs all together. She inhales deeply as she tries to reconcile the two conflicting feelings. She is in pain but she is also very turned on right now.

“Level Check, how are you feeling baby?” Erik asks and he blows lightly across her inflamed skin, he watches as goosebumps cover her and she shudders under the breeze.

“Still 1 Daddy,” she is trying to catch her breath and lets out a hissing sound as Erik cups her pussy. She knows he can feel how wet she is after the first few hits. She didn’t know what to expect but this is much more arousing then she thought and he still has 10 more spanks to give her. Oh man.

Erik is proud of her, so far so good. He couldn’t ask for more and yet, he will. She has no idea what he has in store for her. Plans are already running through his mind, piecing together. He gives her a moment to collect herself before continuing his assault on his booty. One hand comes down right where her ass and thigh meets.

“6!” SMACK to her left cheek “7!” SMACK to her right cheek “8!” SMACK right SMACK left SMACK center of her cheeks “9, 10, 11!” She gets louder with each hit but she is also squirming wildly in his lap. He places one arm over her back to hold her in place.

“Level Imani.” Back to rubbing soothing circles on her ass and even her thighs where he can feel her wetness leaking. Imani’s chest is heaving, her breasts heavy with arousal and her thighs are a sticky mess. Her arms and legs are tingling; she feels the budding sensation in her stomach. She takes a deep breath before answering Erik.

“One,” she lets out in a panting tone. He smiles down at her. She deserves a treat for being so good.

“Ready for the last few spanks, mami?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Like he is Ricky fuckin’ Ricardo, Erik rains down the last five smacks in fast succession. Imani’s whole body seizes up and she feels like she has been struck by lightning with how fast her orgasm grows from a small flutter in the pit of her stomach to this grand explosion. “Oh fuck, Daddy, I’m cumming!” She doesn’t get to count out the last hits as her orgasm takes her over. He releases his arm from her back and lets her ride it out. He can feels her juices leaving a growing wet spot on his sweats.

He rubs her back as she comes down. “You did good, babygirl.” He turns her over and brings her up, kissing her lips, he says, “I’m not done with you. You want to try your new toy?” She looks up at him with big eyes.

“More?”

“Only if you want.” He is kissing all along her neck and shoulders, getting his fill of her as she thinks it over. If that was how she felt after a few spanks with his hand, how much more pleasure can he bring to her.

She nods and then remembers, “Yes Daddy, I am ready for more.” Grabbing her by the waist, he lifts her up to a standing position.

“Grab the flogger only. Go to my room. Take off what’s left of your clothes. I want you kneeling on the end of my bed with the flogger on your side and your hands resting on your thighs.” He sends her off with a quick pop to her ass. She jumps and covers her ass while going to the bags she left by the door. “I will be back there soon. Wait for me.”

“Ok Daddy,” she walks towards his bedroom as he requested. Erik stands up and looks at the mess she made of his sweats, he knew better but he laughs because he didn’t plan on spanking her. It just happened. He grabs Imani’s Exploration list from the kitchen table and takes it with him into the room.

He walks in to find his pretty girl on his bed presenting herself for him. She was butt ass naked with her nipples standing at attention and her eyes lowered to the floor. God, she was perfect and proving to be the perfect sub for him. He walks to the corner bedside table and sets the list down. He picks up a set of keys, walks across the room to his closet, and unlocks the extra door within. He knows that she can hear him. “Keep your eyes down until I say so. No peeking young lady.” She laughs but doesn’t move from her position.

Erik pulls open the door to his treasure locker. He looks it over and pull out a few things. He steps back out with his selected items, swinging one and it cracks in the air. He hears Imani gasp loudly but she doesn’t move. He can see her taking deep breaths to calm herself. “Level check, where you at pretty girl?”

“3 Daddy,” as he expected. He grabs the items and moves them over to a chair that he moves near the bed. He sits on the chair draping one of the items on his lap, another behind him.

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m nervous but excited.”

“Would you like to see one of the items I grabbed?” She nods and he accepts that for the time being. “Look at me.” On his lap, he has a few pieces of black silk. She gasps. Erik hands a piece to Imani. “I want to blindfold you and tie you up.” She wiggles on her feet.

“Both? Couldn’t we just do one for now?” He looks at her sudden discomfort.

“The blindfold will heighten everything you feel. You know what they say about losing one sense?” She nods.

“It enhances all the others. So, that feeling of pleasure and pain that mingled when you were spanking me. Are you saying I would feel it more intensely?”

“That is exactly what I am saying baby. Now, for the ties we could make a compromise.” He looks at her, “I will only use two of these, and you can choose where I put them. I can tie both legs, both arms or even one leg and one arm.” He watches her think about it.

“Both arms, please.”

“You sure?”

“Yes Daddy, I am sure.” He smiles at her and leans forward to give her a kiss on the lips. The kiss picks up intensity before he stops it.

“My pretty girl, thank you. We are not starting there though. I want you to see your new toy in action. But first, go ahead and turn over onto your stomach, legs together and arms to your side.” She does as he says. He stands up and grabs the flogger. Feeling the weight in his hands, he takes a good look at it. She would choose one with gold in it. She knows him too well.

Rotating his wrists, Erik swings the flogger in small circles while watching the tails. Not bad for store bought. He moves it all around and draws patterns in the air, knowing she can hear it. “Level check.”

“1,” he nods his approval and crawls up onto the bed straddling her thighs. He runs the flogger over her shoulders and back, observing her short intakes of breath and the chill that he can see run from top to bottom. As the flogger passes over her, Imani feels the tails lingering touch long after Erik has moved to another part of her body.

He continues to run the flogger along Imani’s exposed body for a few minutes before he starts winding his wrists. This adds a bit more pressure to the flogger as it lands on different areas of her back and booty. It is a fascinating sensation because she can feel the weight of Erik’s strong legs wrapped around hers while enjoying the light touch of the flogger along her upper body. She presses her thighs together as her wetness begins to pool at her center. Erik gets up and stands at the edge of the bed. He pulls Imani until her feet are hanging off the edge of the bed. “Level check.”

“1,” he runs the flogger along her legs and along her entire body now. High above her he winds up the flogger bringing it down on her back lightly, Imani arches her back as she takes in the new feeling of the tails landing on her. He does this a few more times before moving lower. With the same amount of power, he brings the flogger down onto her ass and legs. He notices her hands are curling by her side, letting him know she is struggling to stay still.

He focuses his energy on her ass, snapping the flogger faster now like a windmill. Knowing that her cheeks are still sensitive from her spanking earlier. She hisses and groans into the comforter. Erik bites his lips at her reaction. “Turn over and look at me.” Imani slowly turns over and as she does Erik can see how wet she has become. His pretty girl enjoys the pleasure/pain dynamic. He groans out loud while looking at her. She pulls her legs together and lays back down breaking eye contact with him.

He walks around the bed, drawing the flogger tails along her body which she watches intently. Up and down her left side, up and down her right side, and along her torso. “Blindfold or tie up first?” He asks her. She sits up and puts her hands out.

“Tie me up, Daddy.” Erik rearranges himself after hearing her say those words. Nothing has ever sounded so good to him since the first time she called him Daddy. He gently pushes her onto her back. He grabs two pieces of the silk from the chair and begins to tie her to the headboard. Imani squeals as the cool silk wraps around her wrists; she originally thought he was just going to tie her hands together and hold them above her head.

“Move your wrists for me. I want to make sure you can move a bit but not too much.” She does as he says and he moves back over to the end of the bed. Imani looks up at him. He is admiring how she looks in this position. “Spread your legs babygirl.” She follows his direction and observes Erik licking his grill, then biting his lip as he examines her completely open for him. This encounter is turning out better than she anticipated, she has given her complete trust to Erik in this moment and the sentiment is not lost on her. Erik naturally exudes control, but now she sees there is much more to that and even him.

Imani feels her wetness soaking the comforter underneath her. She sees him move around the bed wielding the flogger with precision. He pulls the tails of the flogger along her body again, circling her breasts and her hard nipples. Imani lets out soft and low moans that progressively get louder as Erik snaps the flogger on each one of her breasts in a rapid fashion. “Level Check mami.”

“1,” she moans out loudly while trying to keep her legs open and Erik detects this so he moves the flogger to her thighs. Imani doesn’t know how much more she can take, the skill with which Erik is welding the flogger has her gushing. Watching him take pleasure in delivering each hit to her body has her melting into the bed. Now, cracking the flogger in a soft and steady manner between both her legs, Imani is bucking her hips upwards chasing her orgasm.

“Cum for Daddy, baby.” Imani screams out her pleasure and it takes over her whole body as she shakes and pulls at the headboard, restricted due to the silk ties on her wrists. Erik walks over with another silk and sits on the bed beside her as she comes down from her orgasm. “How are you feeling?” She is quiet for a moment.

“Amazing and tired.” Erik laughs at her. He leans over and kisses her.

“You think you have one more for Daddy?” Imani with her big brown and expressive eyes, nods and catches herself.

“For you Daddy, I do.” Erik kisses her again and turns her head to the side to tie the silk over her eyes. She spreads her legs wide again before he tells her. He runs his own hands over her body while she adjusts to the temporary darkness the blindfold plunged her into; she presses herself into his hands. Imani silently freaks out behind the blindfold, she didn’t know what to expect but her breath catches as she only sees black.

“Easy little one, I got you.” Erik waits until her breathing settles down before proceeding. As one hand trails her body, the other follows with the flogger. Her body is responding to the intense feelings rising from his touch. Even though they are familiar, they suddenly feel very different in this moment. Erik uses his hands to gently slap at her breasts and harden nipples. He immediately repeats the actions with the flogger.

Imani feels the now recognizable coiling in her core that is slowly rising through her body. Erik continuously repeats these actions, some heavier than others, some feather light. The switch up had her next orgasm climbing faster than either of the others. Suddenly, there was nothing and she groaned loudly, “Daddy, please.”

“Level Check babygirl,” he was suddenly at her ear. Her whole body shivered as she replied.

“1 Daddy. I just want to cum, please.” Imani is in sensory overload as her body experiences every little nuance around her. Erik’s hands, the flogger, her breathing, his breathing, her arousal, and the sound the flogger makes as it moves through the air. It has created this buzzing undercurrent that is enveloping the room.

“As you wish, baby girl.” Erik walks over to the chair and grabs the last item he pulled from his locker, a riding crop. Erik swings it through the air, and Imani recognizes the same sharp snap from earlier. Her body shivers at the thought of whatever it is touching her body. Starting along one side of her body, arm to leg, leg to arm, he traced the crop along her body. Imani’s body responds to the new sensation he introduced, by suddenly stiffening and then immediately relaxing. Imani wonders what it could be. It is thin and feels like leather. She cannot tell how long or short it is but the fact that it is completely unknown has her body on edge in the most delicious way. Erik traces the crop across her chest and torso in a side to side manner before popping it right on Imani’s clit.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!” Imani shrieked and her whole body lifted off the bed as her last and final orgasm for the evening rocked her. Erik stood by the side of the bed with his dick out jerking off watching his girl squirting all over the place. He groaned loudly and came shortly after. Imani’s body was still twitching from aftershocks.

Erik released all the silk ties from both her wrists and eyes. He cleaned them both off and then went to grab some Gatorade for her. When he returned, he turned down his bed and placed Imani under the covers. “Sit up baby, drink some of this for me.” She nodded and drank some of the Gatorade. Erik laughed as she finished the whole bottle before snuggling into the bed.

After Erik made sure that Imani was coming down carefully from the spanking/flogging session, he walked over to the side table where he put Imani’s Exploration list. Looking down, he had an idea for one of the items on her list. He puts the list down and crawls into bed next to her. She curls into him, sleep slowly taking her under. “Baby? Babygirl, you still with me?”

“Mmmhmm,” she mumbles into his side.

“Imani, do you really want to explore this world with me?” he asks while rubbing her back in slow circles. She looks up at him. “The items on your list? You want to check those off with me, right?”

“Yes, Daddy, I want to know more about this, and I want to learn with you.” He kisses her forehead and pulls back to look at her.

“Would you like to visit a club?” She abruptly sits up staring hard at him. He chuckles at her reaction to his question. “Yes or no?”

“Well, ok I guess,” she finally gets out.

“Great, don’t make any plans for next Saturday night. We’re gonna have a date night. Leave all the details to me,” he continues as she settles back in his arms, laying her head on his chest. He listens to her breathing as she falls deeper into sleep. Once, he knows she’s good. He falls asleep himself.


	3. Sunset (Waxplay)

Erik knew it was about time for him and Imani to have a real serious chat about her expectations within the Dominant/submissive relationship they were steadily building. Of course, he has his ideas, and with his experience, he could just take over and let her know the deal. That is not how things work, and because she is new to the lifestyle as a whole, he wants her to understand that she has just as much say in their dynamic as he does.

He has invited Imani over for dinner so they could talk. He is making a simple meal, but he knows that it is her favorite. Erik just finished browning the chicken breasts and is now building the sauce, while the pasta is boiling on the back burner. He already has the pinot noir out and breathing on the counter. The table is ready, music playing, and dinner is almost ready. He checks the clock, figuring out how much time he has to finish getting dressed before Imani arrives. 20 minutes, he has just enough time.

\---

On the drive to Erik’s place, Imani had time to think about the topic of discussion for the night. Does she want to commit to this fully or is it just nice to have fun times playing out scenes with Erik? She has spent the last few days thinking about what her answer would be. She knows he would never hurt her nor put her in harm’s way but is that enough to want to submit to another.

Inhaling deeply, she pulls up in front of Erik’s place and turns off the car. Imani counts to 20 before getting out and walking to the other side. She opens the passenger side and pulls out the tiramisu that Erik requested for dessert. Locking up the car, she brushes the wrinkles from her dress, straightens herself up and walks up the stairs to his place. She pulls out her keys and lets herself in. “Hey babe, I’m here. Where are you?” She passes the dining room and observes that the candles that usually serve as decorative pieces are lit, producing a soft glow to the space.

“In the kitchen,” she hears in response, moving in that direction. Erik is putting the final touches on the pasta dish, turning the front burner off and moving the covered pot to the back. He walks over and takes the tiramisu out of her hands, before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss to her lips. “Hey pretty girl, how are you?”

“Fine.” Imani wonders where everything is at because his kitchen is spotless minus the containers full of food on the countertops. Leaning against the kitchen island, she asks, “Do you need any help?”

“Not in here, but you can take the wine and the glasses to the table. I got the rest of it.” Erik answers and Imani does what he says, heading into the dining room. He puts the dessert in the fridge before he grabs the salad and dressing out. He walks out with the salad, dressing and some small bowls. “Help yourself.”

“Ok,” Imani decides to pour herself a glass of wine first to calm her nerves. As she finishes dressing her salad, Erik returns with plates full of Creamy Chicken Marsala and warm focaccia bread. She smiles up at him as he sets her plate in front of her. “You remembered.”

Sitting down across from Imani, Erik winks at her. “Of course, I remembered.” He pours some wine for himself before continuing, “It was the night you agreed to be my girl.” He looks over his wine glass at her and takes a sip. “Eat up. There is no need to get serious so soon.” She nods and starts to eat her meal.

They eat in companionable silence, letting the melodic sounds of Anthony David play in the background of the candlelight dinner for two. Imani is enjoying the meal that Erik has made for them. She never lets him do things like this for her, but he made such a big deal about it for this evening. She wonders about his motive behind bringing her back to the moment when she accepted more than just his friendship. Sipping her wine, she looks over to him. Erik already finished eating and has been watching her since then. She feels her face flush under his intense gaze.

Erik knows that his undivided attention of Imani is doing the opposite of helping her relax. He is not doing it completely on purpose. Although they have not said much to one another since dinner began, that was intentional. Imani is used to always chatting and has to have noise around her, so he let her have the music but no conversation. It is a test of sorts. The whole evening so far has been one. He set the stage for this night from the moment he told her of his plans for a quiet dinner at home. Together, they agreed on a date and time. He took the lead on everything else for the evening, and by her not questioning any of it, the subtle game began.

Erik studies her as his finger circles the rim of the wine glass. Her hair is up in a loose bun on top of her head, she is wearing her infamous forest green maxi dress, and no makeup. All made at his request, but there was nothing to stop her from choosing another hairstyle, ensemble and wearing makeup tonight. He put her on dessert duty knowing that she is not big on sweets like that. She could have chosen ice cream and kept it pushing, but she chose his favorite.

All these little things would be insignificant to anyone else. However, to someone like Erik, it tells him all he needs to know about his beloved girlfriend and her nature. Submission is not only for the bedroom; it transcends across all facets of one’s life. It is not to say all people pleasers are submissive, but there is something to be said for an individual who seeks approval from someone with whom they already are in a relationship. This is what he plans to share with Imani before the night is over.

As if on cue, Imani finishes her meal and looks to Erik for guidance on how to proceed to the next part of their evening. Erik stands and clears off the table while Imani sits with her hands in her lap. She smooths out the bottom of her dress, as she hears Erik moving around the kitchen. “Do you need any help, baby? I can wash those for you?”

“Not necessary babygirl, I got this.” Erik returns with two forks and a piece of tiramisu. “Care to share with me?” He looks at her as he sits right next to her instead of across from her like before.

“Sure.” She takes one of the forks from him. “When are we gonna talk about the real reason I’m here?” Erik smirks at her question, and now the brat has made an appearance. He lifts his fork, picks up some of the dessert and starts to eat. All while keeping eye contact with her. Imani scoffs and picks at a different corner of the dessert, pouting while taking her bite.

Setting his fork down, Erik’s smile grows wider, and his gold grill peeks through. “Are you ready to have this conversation? Or shall we just enjoy the rest of our meal, first?” Imani looks at him before responding; she opens her mouth to speak and then closes it. Taking another bite of the tiramisu, she puts the fork down and grabs her glass of wine.

Holding the glass, “I am ready to talk, E.” She downs the rest of the glass and sets it down with her hands on either side. Erik puts his fork down on the edge of the plate, turning to his side and looks at Imani. He gestures for her to start the conversation. She twirls the glass stem on the placemat before looking back at him. “What is a submissive?”

“You are.”

“Really? I am being serious here,” she huffs.

“And so am I, Imani.” He sits back and looks at her folded arms and the irritated look on her face, so he continues. “Why you mad? What did I say or not say that has your face scrunched up like that?”

“You’re not answering my question.”

“Not true, you just don’t like my answer.” He leans forward and pulls her chair closer to him.

“Fine, what about me makes you think I am a submissive?”

“You mean what don’t I think makes you a submissive?” Imani groans and Erik chuckles. “Baby girl, something wrong?” Imani gets up to move, and Erik traps her between his legs and the chair, “Nah, you wanted to talk, so we are. Sit. Down.” Imani flops down on the chair. “Without the attitude, Mami.”

Imani tries to fix her face, but it is not working. Erik is looking at her silently. She starts shaking her legs; he puts his hands on her thighs. She crosses and uncrosses her arms, he grabs her hands and put them on her thighs underneath his own. If it were a fight, he has successfully blocked every move she has made, and while she has smoke coming out of her ears, he is as calm as a cucumber. He looks like he could sit in this position all night.

“Erik!”

“So, now I’m Erik again? No, E, baby or even Daddy?” His voice is level, and he is watching her attentively.

“No!” She pouts trying to move her hands away. Erik lets them go, but she does not try to stand again.

He pushes his chair back and stands to take the plate into the kitchen. He washes all the dishes from dinner and puts away any leftovers. He walks back into the dining room and pours another glass of wine. Erik watches her again, noticing she has not moved since he let her free and left the room. He nods his head in approval before speaking to her, “You done?” She nods, and he coughs.

“Yes, I am done.”

“Now, I am not going to answer the question what is a submissive, but I am going to answer why I think you are submissive.” He glances at her.

“Ok.”

“Everything about tonight was orchestrated.” She looks up at him with the follow-up question in her eyes. “Yes. It was not a test, as much as an exercise for both you and me.”

“Ok, I am confused.” Erik hands his glass of wine to her. She takes a few sips and sets it down.

“Let’s discuss the evening so far.”

“Ok.”

“You always wear your curls down or in a low ponytail, why is it up tonight? You love bright colors, and yet you are in a dark green dress. You never go anywhere without at least some mascara and some colored lip gloss,” Erik runs his hand down her cheek, “Nothing at all.” Imani rubs her face into his hand while Erik laughs. “Yeah, you’re my kitten.”

Imani pulls away from his touch as Erik sits back down facing her. “You mentioned that you like how my curls look in a messy bun. You told me you like me all natural and you asked me to wear your favorite dress tonight.”

“Did I?” Erik ponders her response. “I don’t remember asking you to wear anything.” Imani’s face heats up at the double entendre. “And dessert?” She stares at him.

“You asked me to, and you know I don’t eat sugar like that!” And just as quickly as she got loud, he saw the moment the wind left her sails. She calmed down and spoke softly, “I brought your favorite dessert.” He smiles and nods.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because I wanted to please you…my hair styled as you prefer, the dress you love, fresh-faced like you enjoy and even the damn dessert.”

“Why do you want to please me? You are already my girl, and everything about you makes me happy. So, why do you feel the need to do as I ask or as I suggest?” He grabs her hands and kisses the inside of her palms.

“I don’t know; it just feels right.” Thinking aloud, she continues, “I want to make you happy, but at the same time, I enjoy doing things that make you happy. I am not just doing that for you or me but the both of us.”

“And yet, I am not beating you up to get you to do anything. You have the free will to do as you please but you choose to do for me, for you, for us.” He pulls Imani from her chair into his lap and wraps his arms around her, “This is the part of submission that I want you to see babygirl. I am working with how you are naturally. I would never ask you to do something that I did not think you would enjoy or that would put you in danger. It is for the both of us, and we both can make any changes to how you submit or how I dominate at any time. This is always an open conversation and communication is key to making the Dominant/submissive relationship work. Do you understand?”

Imani searches his face for any sign that he is just gassing her up. It couldn’t possibly be as simple as he is making it out to be. What she is doing is already submissive in nature and can be all she ever does? No way. There has to be more to it. Erik’s face has not changed or faltered since his explanation. He’s serious. That’s it, that’s all.

“Seriously?” Erik laughs as Imani finally got that out even though it was all over her face.

“Unless you want more, that is it. We can revisit or change things as we work our way through your list.” Erik squeezes her waist bringing her closer. “But for you to even want to discover if this is something you want, has been more than I could ask for. You have no idea.”

“Awww, Daddy.” Erik groans at her comment and the fact that she is grinding into him all at once. “I enjoy exploring these kinks with you. And I trust you with all that is in me.”

“Enough to play with fire?” She smacks at his arms, “Ok, ok not fire but something close.” She follows his eyes to the table where the candles are still burning brightly.

“You don’t mean?”

“You can wait out here, and I will set everything up in the bedroom. Obviously, we won’t be using those.” She is still staring at the table.

“Really?”

“What happened to all that trust you have in me?” He smiles, licking his golds and winking at her.

“Go, go now before I lose my nerve.” Erik kisses her forehead as he stands, setting her down and moving the wine glass back in front of her. She looks at the glass as Erik walks back to his room. “Wax?!? Ok, it can’t be that bad right? He knows what he is doing.” Imani downs the rest of the contents of the glass.

\---

Erik walks back out to Imani in just some black sweats. Holding out his hand, she stands, placing her hand in his and follows him back to his room.

As they walk into the bedroom, Imani takes in the sight. His dresser is covered with different colored candles standing in a glass jar, a few weird shaped tins and a lighter. She looks at the cotton sheets on his bed, the top one looks different somehow. Erik stepped away from her to grab a bottle from his nightstand. Is the room glowing red?

“Daddy, when did you turn your room into a massage parlor?”

“Very funny baby. Level check.”

“One, Daddy.”

“Good, now strip. Everything goes.” Erik leans against the closet door as he watches Imani untie the wrap around top to her maxi dress. Stepping out of the puddle on the floor, she is in a matching green panty and bra set. The color making her skin tone glow and pop under the lighting of the room. Imani looks over at Erik and catching the look of desire in his eyes, she starts swaying to the music pumping through the speakers in his room.

She slowly spins around as she slips each of her bra straps down her arms and releases the front closure. Twirling the bra in the air, she brings it down rubbing it along her hips and ass before dropping it to the floor. With her back to Erik, she runs her hands down her body until she reaches the top of her panties. Imani wiggles her ass and bends over at her waist, continuing her show as they drop to the floor. Now, in just her heels, she leans over to slip them off…

“Leave. Them. On.” Erik growls at her. Imani slowly rolls her body back up to a standing position at his voice.

“Yes, Daddy.” Erik reaches behind the closet door he was leaning on for his black silk ties. Then walks towards Imani and where she stands in front of the bed.

“I was gonna leave your hands free but I should probably protect you from yourself.” He backs her up until she falls back onto the top sheet. “Crawl all the way up to the headboard,” Erik throws the small bottle of liquid to Imani, “Rub your arms, chest and stomach with the oil.”

“Ummmm, why does this sheet feel wet?” Imani opens the bottle and forgets what she was asking as a new question emerges, “Coconut oil? Daddy, why not just give me a massage instead?”

“Imani, just put the oil on.” Erik is walking along the dresser lighting the various candles he plans to use for their play. “You talk too much.” He laughs big and loud when the bottle hits him square in the chest.

“All done, Daddy.” Erik looks back at Imani glistening under the red glow of the room. He picks up the bottle and walks towards her.

“Lift your hands up over your head.” He sets the bottle on the nightstand and using the silk ties Imani’s hands to the headboard. “Twist your wrists, gotta check the tension.” She moves her wrists and relaxes her arms as Erik runs his hands along her arms and briefly over her chest. A loud sigh escapes her when he steps back from the bed. “Level?”

The tying up feels normal to her now, that is the easy part about trying something new with Erik. She did have sensation play on her list but she was thinking he would start with something basic, like ice or a feather. Fire, heat, wax…oh boy. But she trusts him, and he wouldn’t bring it up if he did not think that this would be a great experience for her. “One Daddy,” she finally responds after getting out of her head.

Erik walks over to one of the tin candles, dipping his finger and letting the excess drop back into the container. Moving further down the dresser to the standing candles, he picks up a red one and turns it over so that the wax drips onto the back of his hand. He lets it sit for a bit before rubbing it flat and peeling it off. He puts the candle back in the jar, Imani has been watching him closely since he moved back to the dresser. She smiled knowing that he just tested the wax on himself first. He was looking out for her, just like he said he would.

“Are you ready, babygirl?” Imani deeply inhales then looks over to Erik.

“Yes, Daddy.” Erik picks up the jar of lit candles and walks over to the bed. He sets the jar on the nightstand. She takes a deep breath to calm her pounding heartbeat. The heat from the lit candles cause her skin to prickle. Her body is already responding and he has even started, that’s a good sign, right?

“Remember to talk to me.” Lifting one of the candles from the jar, Erik moves closer to the bed. Imani’s eyes follow him as he moves closer to her with the candle. “Let me know if it becomes too hot, ok.”

“I know Daddy.” Above her stomach, Imani looks on as the candle tilts forward and the wax drops. “Shhhhhh,” a few more drops follow in the same area, some of it splattering across her stomach. “Mmmmm.” The heat from the wax warms each part of her as Erik moves the candle up her stomach. It was nothing like she thought it would be. She has taken hot soaking baths but the initial drop of wax is hotter than the hottest bath she has ever run…and yet that feeling only lasts for like a few seconds tops, then the wax just cools off. Imani wiggles as the wax cools down and hardens along the various spots on her skin.

“Level check.” Erik replaces the current candle and pulls another from the jar.

“One.” He moves back to his place on her side allowing the wax to drip underneath her breasts. “Daddy, it kind of tickles like when the wax cools off.” Nodding at her response, Erik continues dripping the wax on her chest. The candle circling each breast with wax before another candle drips slightly hotter wax right on her nipple. Imani’s breasts are super sensitive and any attention to them always makes her wet. This hot wax is having the same effect as if Erik was sucking on them. “Shhhhhh, ahhhhh…OMG.” He rubs the cooling wax on her nipple and Imani’s thighs clench together.

Smirking at her physical response, Erik asks, “Still at one, baby?” Imani’s eyes watch has Erik has two candles in each of his hands. “I feel like doing a little painting.” Making eye contact with her, “Will you let me?”

“Yes, still one. So, paint me like one of your French girls, Daddy!” Moving her body into a sexy pose, Imani starts to laugh and suddenly stops. “Really nigga! That flame came kind of close to my nipple.” Laying her body back into its original position, she leans back glaring at Erik.

“No one told you to make corny jokes and move your body into the candles, you did that.” Collecting the candles in one hand, he leans over and kisses the offended nipple, “Now. Don’t. Move.”

In his hands are four colored candles, he separates them out two by two. Pink and orange in his left with red and yellow in the right. He always did like the way those colors blended together in the sky. Now, he has the opportunity to see how those colors will pop on Imani’s beautiful glowing brown skin.

Over the layers of wax that already coat her body, Erik angles his hands so that the candles steadily drip as he moves across her breasts in an infinity pattern. His hands move over and over before he moves all the candles to one hand. The pattern on the top of her chest right under her neck becomes four distinct lines. As it cools, Erik rubs the wax together creating the color blend that he loves.

Erik’s eyes are panning over the wax pattern on Imani’s chest. The candles are back in the jar and his hands are now roaming across her chest and stomach where the wax has settled and hardened. Imani noticed the look on his face as he caressed her body, when he looked up and made eye contact with her. His eyes were lit up as he leaned over and kissed her. Whenever that man looks at her like he could eat her up, she loves it.

Her thighs are slick with her wetness as she asks him, “Do you trust me?” into his lips as the kiss ends.

“Of course, I trust you baby girl.”

“So, can I draw a rainbow on your chest?” Erik stands back thoughtfully, shaking his head.

“You want to use wax on me?” She smiles up at him as he releases the silk from her wrists. Rubbing them between his hands to increase the circulation. Sitting her up to continue working on her arms, he replies, “Sure. Let me get you some more candles to use.” Erik walks over to his closet, “Keep rubbing those arms. You will not drop a whole damn candle on me.”

Imani slowly stands up, stretching her arms and rolling her wrists. Looking at the bed, she smiles, “Can I use the silk to tie you up, too?” She laughs as she hears a loud thud come from the closet. She leans over to take off her heels.

“Girl, you better stop trying me.” Poking his head out, “HELL NO!!!” Stepping out, he chuckles. “Look at you, wanting to be in control of something.” Tapping her nose as he passes by her, “That’s not your job sweetheart. I. Got. This.”

Imani shadows Erik as he lights the new candles and replaces the ones in the jars. Looking at the candles in the tins, that are completely melted, “Hey, you never got to these.”

 “We’ll have plenty of time to use those.” Winking at her, “Just let me know when you want a Daddy massage.” They both walk to the bed where Erik puts the jar down on the night stand and grabs the bottle of oil. “Rub me down, mama.”

Imani squeals taking the bottle from him as he sits down on the edge. Rubbing the oil on both of her hands, she covers all of Erik’s chest and stomach with the coconut oil, stopping right at the top of his sweats. She knows that he is not wearing anything under them. Golds gleam at a giggling Imani, “Maybe later?”

“You wish,” He responds leaning back on the bed, closing his eyes. Imani takes a white candle and starts dripping out a round pattern under his left pec, “Whoooo,” Erik’s hands clench by his side as the hot wax warms his skin and settles in between the scars on his chest. Imani repeats the same drip pattern in the same spot on his right side. Feeling his legs shake a bit, she straddles him.

“Do not ruin my masterpiece.” Erik sighs and puts his hands on her hips. She shifts her body on top of him.

“This position will not help your cause, pretty girl,” as he rubs his hands along her ass.

“Stop distracting me, Daddy. I need to concentrate.” Erik catches the serious tone of her voice and put his hands down. Imani picks her next few colors and starts making circular patterns again. Softly chuckling when she hears Erik humming along to the music playing in the background. She glances up and sees that his eyes are closed, she smiles and continues her work.

Looking down at the complete picture on his studded chest, she taps on his chest. No response, so she slowly grinds back and forth on Erik drawing him out and to the present. “All done, Daddy.” He slowly lifts her up and back on his thighs, looking down at the wet spot on his sweats.

“Does it look nice?” She looks at the spot she left behind giggling.

“Yes, it does. You should see it for yourself.” Erik carefully stands up, glad for the tarp he put on the ground between the bed and the dresser.

Looking at Imani over his shoulder in the dresser mirror, he shakes his head at the jagged picture on his chest. “You really drew a freaking rainbow on me.”

“Duh, that’s what I asked to draw?” Amused, he draws her into his arms, breaking up the dried wax on their chests.

“Let’s take this clean up to the bathroom.” Picking her up, he walks them to the bathroom. Placing her on the counter, he moves to turn on the shower. He picks off the remaining pieces of wax from her breasts and stomach, his tongue following after every removal. Imani’s breathe hitches and her nipples stand at attention while Erik kisses his way back up to her mouth.

Erik takes Imani’s hands and let her pull the wax off his chest. His hands at her sides, he squeezes her ass hard causing a loud moan from her. When she finishes, she jumps down from the counter, and she walks into the shower stall looking back at him, “Take me, Daddy.”

The water barely hits Imani as Erik backs her up into the wall. He lifts her up by her thighs and thrusts right into her. Bouncing her on his dick, their moans and bodies slapping together in the water, sounding off the walls. Imani locks her legs around Erik’s waist as her first orgasm approaches, burying her head in his neck. He increases his speed and leans both of their bodies against the wall.

Clawing at his back and biting down on his shoulder, she cums around him. “No, I need to hear you, baby girl. Scream for me.” He sets her legs down and flips her around, pressing her back down into an arch. Digging his fingers into her hips, he starts hitting Imani with long, deep strokes. “I see you creaming around Daddy’s dick. I need to hear you NOW.”

Imani’s hands are against the wall keeping her from being slammed head first into the tile. Throwing her ass back at him, she can barely hear Erik commanding her to cum for him. “DADDY!!! Oh shit, yes, fuck me!” Her hands slip and Erik catches her around the waist bringing her back to his chest as he goes back to hard and fast strokes. He moves his hands down her body reaching for her clit. He rubs her gently, the opposite of how he is fucking her.

“Give Daddy one more.” Three more circles around Imani’s clit and she cums screaming his name and squeezing around him, carrying his orgasm to the surface. Slowing down and breathing into her neck, “Good girl. Now, let’s get clean.” Erik turns them into the water spray and washes them both of them up.

Imani is drying off in the bathroom while Erik pulls the two loose sheets from his bed and the plastic tarps from the floor of his bedroom. He dumps the contents of the sheets into the trash along with the tarps, and put the sheets in his clothes hamper. He adds a new top sheet and puts the comforter back on the bed. Pulling the towel from around his waist, he pulls on some shorts, grabs a shirt and walks into the bathroom where he sees Imani nodding off by the counter.

Taking the towel from her hands, he finishes drying Imani off and dresses her in his shirt. “Is Daddy’s baby tired?” She softly moans her response and he carries her to bed. She curls up into his side and is softly snoring in no time. He pets her head and runs his hand along her body, “My lil kitten.” He kisses her forehead and turns off the light, going to sleep.


	4. Part I: Velvet Rope (Date Night)

The doorbell dings as Erik enters the store. He breathes in deeply and lets it out slowly. He had not been here in almost a year. He remembers the exact moment he knew he was going back into hiding.

_He met Imani at a bookstore. He was looking through some African literature, and he caught the subtle floral scent of her perfume pass by him. He put back the book he was looking at, turned out of the aisle and followed her towards the graduate study guides section. Standing at the end of the shelf, he took in her short 5’5 frame, shoulder-length brunette curls, and her abundance of curves from top to bottom wrapped like a gift in her maxi dress. He knew he had to have her._

_She turned to give him a nasty look after noticing the 6’, chocolate brotha following her, his laughter rang out until he saw her hand reach into her purse, “I have pepper spray, and if you’re smart, you’ll walk away now.” He strides forward, stopping right in front of her. She quickly inhales taking in his deep brown eyes and handsome face up close._

_“Do you really think that’s gonna stop me?” She watches as he looks her up and down with a smoldering look in his eyes. “I was just gonna ask you what you are studying for because I could probably help you out,” he steps back, “but I see you got it.” He gives her a two-fingered salute and turns to walk away. She releases her hold on the pepper spray and looks at the study guide in her hand. She has already failed this damn test twice and needs to get a decent score for acceptance into her grad program._

_“Hey wait!” Erik stops but does not turn around. “Do you really think you could help me?” She says voice lower than it was when she threatened him. A huge grin spreads across his face, as he turns around and slowly walks back towards her. He calmly takes the book in her hand._

_“Logic Games for Dummies…so you’re taking the LSAT, huh?” She looks at him and nods. “Yeah, I got you on this.” He takes her hand, “I’m Erik.” She is stunned, staring up at him. He smirks at her._

_“Imani.” She feels her face heat up as he brings her hand to his lips._

_“Let me take you out for lunch and then we can get to work.”_

Another ding of the front door brings Erik out of his musings. He smiles thinking about the fact that he gets to teach Imani another subject that he is well versed in. He walks over to the customer service desk and rings the bell.

“Just a minute,” came a voice from the back. “Well, well, well…if it isn’t my favorite customer?” She comes around the desk and gives him a big hug. “How have you been E? The scene hasn’t been the same without you.”

“Hey V!” He hugs her back, lifting her in the air while she laughs. “I have never been better,” she slaps his arms to put her down. She glares up at him, looking at the stupid grin on his face.

“Nigga, are you glowing? And I thought you left for a vanilla relationship anyways, so why you back here?” Erik has zoned out looking around the store; he missed this place. Now he was home. Vicky snaps her fingers and waves her hands in his face to get his attention back.

“Yeah, I did leave for a vanilla relationship,” he smiles at Vicky, “but my lady wants to learn about the scene.” V walks around the counter.

“How did you convince her of that? I know yo charming ass did something.” She props her arms up on the counter, waiting for his explanation.

“2 words – 50 Shades,” Vicky and Erik bust up laughing. The nearest customer jumps at the sound. “I swear yo, she had me watching that bullshitty ass movie and said she read the books. So, I told her I am the real deal.” Vicky just looks at him. He puts his fingers up in the Boys Scout salute. She swats his hand down.

“E, stop that.” She looks at him to gauge his truthfulness. “Wow, you are dead ass right now. Ok, so then why isn’t she here with you and what brings you back in?” He starts beaming again. Vicky shakes her head.

“I need to place a custom order for some rope. I also need a decorative piece for a marker.” Vicky grabs her pad and starts writing down his request.

“In your colors? 60ft, 6mm jute, good?” she looks up to see him nodding. “Kool, we’ll cut it into two 30ft pieces.” Looking back at him, “Now, what did you have in mind for the marker? You could always get a -”

Erik cuts her off, “No, no collar, not yet. I’m not even sure if she would want that. We are just performing scenes now,” he shrugs, “but who knows.” Vicky nods and smiles. She has got to meet the girl who has E lit up like a Christmas tree.

“What about a Gold Rose w/ a big E on the stem? If you plan to take her to the Garden, it would fit in, and it’s not like we don’t know your damn color.” Erik looks at her.

“Yeah, I like that. Could you do that on a pin that way I can attach it to whatever she is wearing?”

“Yeah, we can do the metalwork in-house, and I’ll finish it for you.” She looks at him, tapping his shoulder with her pen. “So, you plan on bringing her through then…when?”

“Yup, I invited her, and she agreed to come. And no, I’m not telling you when because you will have the whole club checking for me.” V flutters her lashes and pouts. “Nah, not going to work. So, stop it.”

“Fine, then.” She looks at her notepad. “Alright, so I got 60ft 6mm jute in black and gold. A gold rose with E as the stem pin. Is that all?” Vicky bites on the pen.

“Yeah, for now. Charge it to my account.” He starts to walk away, “Actually, do you have Lisha’s number, I need to link up with her about some gear.” She already started writing on the next sheet of the pad.

“An outfit, E? You dressing her, too?” Vicky laughs, “That gold E might as well be a collar if you are doing all this shit for her.” She hands him the page with the name and number on it. “I’ll call you when the order is ready.”

“Later V!” Erik yells as he leaves the store. Jumping on his phone and dialing the number, “Yo Lisha, it’s E. I need some custom scene gear.”

\---

Imani is at her place, trying not to open the boxes that were just delivered to her door. There is a big gold note that reads ‘DO NOT OPEN until I get there, E.’ Pouting with her arms folded across her chest for the last 5 minutes, she suddenly decides to sit on her hands, but she is steadily bouncing. She dares not call him because that will be useless. Erik won’t give her any details about their upcoming date night. All his calls this week have been cryptic as fuck, so talking to him just irritates her at this point.

Her feet are now tapping on the floor; she keeps looking back to the boxes on her kitchen table. Suddenly, there is a knock on her door. Jumping up, she runs to check the peephole. She throws open the door and walks back over to the couch. “Is that any way to greet your man, baby?” She rolls her eyes at him.

“Can you close the door already?” she huffs at him. He slams the door and walks over to the couch. Sitting down, he reaches over and pulls her onto his lap.

“Why you sour?” He follows her eyes to the boxes on the table. “Is that all? I just wanted to be here to see you open them.” Sneaking kisses on her neck, she melts into his arms. “Ready to see what I got you?” She nods looking up at him, “Imani.”

“Yes, Daddy. I am ready to open them.” Lifting her off his lap, he smacks her ass as he moves her towards the table.

“Good girl.” Imani finds herself smiling as she walks to the table. Something about when Erik praises her for little things like answering him verbally makes her want to be the best for him. She ponders the reason as she picks up the boxes and some scissors, bringing everything to the couch and the coffee table.

There are three black boxes wrapped together with thick gold ribbon, all different sizes stacked with the smallest on the top and biggest one on the bottom for a three-tiered tower. She unties the bow and cuts one of the ribbons on each box for easy opening. Grabbing the biggest box first, she looks over at Erik. He is leaning back on the couch with his hands behind his head, relaxed and in the perfect spot to see her reactions.

She shakes the box and hears a rustling sound but cannot make out what is inside. The box is extremely light, so she is totally in the dark about what it could be. Imani lifts the top, dropping it off to her side. Lifting over a piece of gold fabric, she unearths two clothing items. From his position on the couch, “Take them out and show me what you have there.”

“Daddy,” she lifts the first piece up and unfolds it in the air. “These look like volleyball shorts, but those are usually black and,” flipping them over, “none of this ruffle mess.” She laughs while looking at the glittery gold ruffled bottoms in her hands and sets them down. Imani reaches back into the box to pull out a black steel bone corset with a lace up back and detachable straps. As she feels the lining of the corset, she exclaims, “Wow, this is beautiful! I have always wanted one.”

She stands up and puts the corset to her chest and looks back to see Erik grinning, “Looks like it’s a perfect fit. Next.” He glances at the two unopened boxes as Imani settles back onto the couch. She sets the corset back into the box and removes the small top box to get to the middle one. Imani shakes it again like before and smiles brightly.

“You bought me some shoes, too?” His look neither confirms nor denies what she is asking. Lifting the top off the box, she finds 4 inch black Mary Jane stilettos with a thick gold snakeskin strap. She lets a loud wolf whistle, “These are too sharp, Daddy. And I see a pattern forming here.”

“Is that all?” She glances at the items from the two boxes and scrunches her face in confusion. Erik grabs the smallest box off the table.

“E, what are you doing?” she reaches over him to grab for the box. Erik stands up and holds it over his head watching her jump up and down reaching for the box. “Lemme see it,” pouting and batting her eyes, “Please Daddy.”

“Yo, I love how comfortable you are calling me that now.” He moves back to the couch and brings Imani down onto his lap. “Before I show you, I need you to look over the whole outfit because this is all you are wearing when we go out tomorrow night.” Erik follows her eyes as she reaches over to pull the bottoms and corset back out, laying them next to the shoes on the table. She picks up the bottoms again, looking them over and eyeballing Erik.

“Wait, nigga are these ruffled panties?” getting louder, “I know you do not expect me to go outside in some damn panties.” He rubs her back as she starts to panic.

“You won’t be outside for long, but don’t worry. I have a coat you can wear until we reach our destination.” Imani is still staring down at the outfit on the table. “Baby girl?”

“Wherever you are taking me, are you gonna be dressed up, too?” She plays with the edge of the gold ruffled panties on her lap. Erik lifts her chin, so he is looking at her.

“I will be dressed up as well. More clothes than you though,” she smacks his arm. “Aye, but you are right there is a pattern to your outfit and even mine.” He takes her hand and kisses it, “What are you thinking about baby?”

“Everything and nothing. You have given me zero clues about where we are going tomorrow. For all I know, you have me signed up for some burlesque show. I don’t know.”

“Burlesque show, huh? I don’t need to take you out to have you dance for me, darling.” Imani’s face heats up. She reaches for the small box in his hand, he pulls back and shakes his head.

“Gimme. I want what’s in the box.”

“Nah, you get it tomorrow when you wear the outfit.” Imani pouts and whimpers, “I can give you something to pout about.” He smacks her ass, lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom.

\---

The next evening Imani arrives at Erik’s place, ready to get dressed. She has the skimpy outfit packed in her overnight bag along with her makeup. Erik is getting out of the shower when she walks through the door. “Hey baby, I’m here.”

“Great, the shower is all yours.” He walks over to her dripping wet with just a towel around his hips. “I’ll be in the living room when you’re done.”

Imani goes to the bedroom, lays out the corset, panties, and shoes. Setting up her toiletries and makeup on the bathroom counter, she looks in the mirror. “Ok, we can do this girl. E would not take you someplace dressed in next to nothing if he did not feel like it was kool.” She takes a few calming breaths before jumping in the shower.

Erik is rolling the small black box in his hand. He sets it on the coffee table as he runs his hands through his dreads. He has them up, banded together on top of his head with a few hanging loose on the right side. He reaches for his gold-rimmed glasses as he hears the pitter-patter sound of bare feet coming down the hall.

He looks up to see Imani’s back to him, her hair is pinned up on her head, and he sees her corset is undone. “Can you make sure the back is straight? I have the corset as tight as I want it but it still needs to be tied at the bottom.” He walks over to Imani, looking over the lace-up back of the corset. With a few pulls and twists, he gathers it all together and ties it at the small of her back. He is about to spin her around, “Thanks Daddy, gotta go,” and she runs off.

Erik laughs at Imani’s actions and walks back into the living room, thinking about what this evening means to him. Imani is not the only one nervous about the evening. He has been a member at this club for years, but this is a big step, especially for him. He hasn’t been there in over a year, and he always found play partners on site. Picking up the small box and flipping it open, he looks down at the pin. He is bringing his girl with him, someone who means everything to him. He is showing her another aspect of his life, one he never thought he would.

Sure, things get a little rough in the bedroom on occasion, but to actually set up and play scenes, is an entirely different thing. One, he was willing to leave behind, and now he doesn’t have to, because she wanted to explore this with him. He closes the box and sets it back down as the sound of heels coming down the hall draws his attention. Imani walks fully into the living room, and Erik is speechless.

Imani looks like perfection in his outfit. She is wearing her curls down, framing her face and with natural makeup. He notices the pops of gold that she included and smiles to himself knowing his girl picked up on the color scheme for the evening. She chose to use the straps on the corset creating a halter top that has her breasts sitting up and nearly falling over the top. Silently, thanking Lisha for her custom work, he can see the gold ribbons etched into the frame like pinstripes. The gold ruffled panties peek out just enough from under the corset. He follows her thick hips and thighs down her legs to see the black and gold shoes on her feet. She stands at the edge of the coffee table opposite of where he is sitting, no longer moving as he stands and makes his way over to her.

Imani lets out a low whistle as she takes in her man’s fit for the evening. She decides to start from the bottom, noticing his black leather driving loafers. He has on black pinstriped pants and a matching vest, putting his muscular, scar studded arms and chest on display. When she notices the pinstripes are gold, she clamps her thighs together. If there is one thing the man can do, it is dress. She notices his chest rise and fall as he was watching her just as intently. He didn’t miss that clench, and she can see it on his face. He puts the glasses on, and she audibly swoons. “Damn, is all that for me?”

He laughs reaching down to grab the box, “I could ask the same thing, baby girl. Who you lookin’ all good for?” She looks down and turns around slowly.

“My Daddy dressed me, you like?” The playful banter between them is making Imani less nervous than before. His nod of approval brings a big grin to her face. “So, can I get the last part now?” She reaches for the box as he walks over to her. He opens the small gift box for her, “OMG Erik, this is gorgeous.” She picks up the solid gold rose pin and laughs when she notices the stem is a big letter E. She hands it to him, “Go ahead Daddy, pin me.” Erik does the honors and stands back to see his live work of art.

As he takes all of her in, his mind roams to all that he has in store for her this evening. He really hopes that she enjoys herself. He goes to the closet by the door and grabs his black trench coat for Imani and a small duffle bag. She walks over, and he helps her into the coat. “Let me grab my keys, and we can go.” They walk down the stairs and out to his car.

Erik opens the door and helps her in, “So, are you finally going to tell me where we are going tonight?” He looks down at her and closes the door. Walking to his side of the vehicle, he gets in and starts the car. He grabs her hand and kisses it.

“I told you I wanted to take you to a club; tonight’s the night.” He glances over to her while making his way further downtown into the business district. “Now, there is something you need to know about it. This is a spot I used to frequent regularly before I met you, So, I haven’t been there in a while, but I do know a lot of people there.” Imani inhales deeply while listening to him. “Don’t worry, I got you, and you don’t have to do anything, but I wanted to share this with you.”

Looking out the window, watching the passing lights of the city Imani considers what he is saying. A real-life BDSM club, they truly exist. All her knowledge of them came from various books, and she never imagined she would be doing any of this, ever. And here is her man wanting to take her to one. Aren’t those exclusive? Which means that Erik is a member, too? Are we gonna run into any of his exes or former partners? Am I ready to do this with him? I know we have talked, and it is on my list, but do I want to do this so soon?

Imani looks over at Erik who hasn’t said a word to her since saying he wanted to share this piece of him with her. She can tell by his profile, he is worried about what she will say. She knows in her heart that if she were to tell him this was too much and to take her home, he would do it with a quickness. But she wants to experience everything with this man, and if he is ready to show her this side of him, then she is ready to be by his side. Glancing down at the golden E on her chest, she smiles and looks back towards him. She grips their entwined hands that he had been holding in his lap and pulls them to her chest. “Ok Daddy, I would love to visit the club with you.” Erik looks at Imani and matches her smile.

The rest of the ride is made in comfortable silence as Erik pulls into a lot in the midst of a bunch of suite buildings in the warehouse/business district area of town. He parks at the far end and gets out. He walks over to Imani’s side and helps her out of the car. They walk down a lighted path between buildings before approaching a door to one of the warehouses.

The door looked like any other door for a warehouse. It was a large green door with a solid latch fastened right above the handle. A black light was lit from above, casting a thrilling glow. Upon further inspection of the door, there is an eye-catching neon embellishment of the silhouette of a black woman with an afro constructed of flowers.  

Erik and Imani stop in front of the bouncer who is giving them a once over before recognition dawns. “E, is that you?” He steps up and daps him up. “My man. We thought you were gone for good.”

“Wassup Rich, and yeah I’m back. But only because that’s what my lady wants.” He looks over at Imani, who smiles shyly at Rich. Erik wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her temple. Rich looks at Erik and smiles at them both.

“Alright Lady E, it is a pleasure to meet you. Don’t let me keep you from enjoying the night.” He winks at her and looks back at E. “It’s good to see you man,” he says before nodding at him, then speaking in a serious manner, “And his tune is heard on the distant hill…”

“For the caged bird sings of freedom,” Erik finishes off. Rich moves the steel latch before pushing the large green door open. 

 “Welcome to the Garden of Eden where nothing is forbidden.” Rich signals for them to enter and closes the door behind them.

Erik grabs Imani’s hand as he moves to enter the warehouse. Imani walks behind Erik just a bit, a little apprehensive of what the club would look like on the inside. The hallway of the warehouse was massive and dim, with each step she took, only part of the area was illuminated. As she peered ahead of Erik, she saw a bright white light hanging above an elevator.   
  
Erik looked back at Imani and continued to walk forward, squeezing her hand in comfort. Imani focused on the back of his head before looking toward the warehouse elevator wrapping the coat around her. As they approached it, nothing looked out of the ordinary.   
  
The couple stepped onto the freight elevator. Imani took note of Erik’s calming demeanor as he closed the large grated door of the elevator before pressing a button on the console. There was a subtle change to Erik as he relaxed more and more on the elevator ride to the third floor. Erik just stood in the center of the elevator, idly looking at the door. A reserved smirk on his lips like a switch just flipped. And where did that bag come from?  
  
When the elevator stops, Erik steps forward and puts his hand on her lower back. Imani releases the breath she had been holding in and relaxes into his touch. He looks down at her and says, “Ready to see paradise, baby girl?”   
  
\---

As the elevator door opened Imani was shocked to see how different this floor was to the ground level. A red carpet lined the hall as she and Erik stepped out of the elevator. Light blue neon lights lined the hallway as Erik and Imani walked deeper into the massive space, casting seductive shadows. Tropical plants of unknown origin earthed in porcelain vases were positioned along the enchanting hallway.  

Imani looks around and observes the club occupants in different forms of dress. Women in lingerie, mainly corsets and ruffled underwear or skirts similar to her. There were some floor-length skirts, dresses, and gowns. Men in dark-colored bottoms, some shirtless or wearing harnesses/vests. Some are in suits as if they just came from work. Imani laughs when she observes a few rocking smoking jackets a la Hugh Hefner. The colors were as bright as the sun and as dark as night, covering the entire spectrum. She spotted couples in matching or complimentary colors like her and Erik.

She also noticed the distinct contrast between those who identified as Dom/mes and submissives like Erik had discussed with her. The Dominants possessed this feeling of status and power. It was in how they carried and presented themselves. Heads held high and their walks a bit straighter compared to the submissives who appeared smaller in stature even if they were physically taller. Their demeanor is more subdued and muted than that of the Dominants around them.

There are pairs and groups gathered around chatting. As she looks at them, she notices different colored bracelets on the wrists of the submissives. She turns to Erik who has been quietly watching her, “Daddy, what do those mean?” As they continue to walk into the rest of the foyer, Erik starts to explain.

“Those let the Dom/mes know the submissives’ status. The most common ones you will find are green, blue and red. You will find these on single subs, these refer to their limits, and certain kinds of play scenes they are interested in. Red is pretty much anything goes, blue means they have set hard and soft limits, and green means they are new. As always, everything is discussed beforehand, so no surprises occur and everyone is safe.” He points to a man in the corner with a green bracelet speaking with a Domme. “Most owned subs will have a collar or another marker chosen by their Dom. Those who are unavailable or spoken for may have an orange bracelet or a special marker.” She looks down at the Gold Rose on her chest and smiles. His eyes follow hers as he takes her hand and kisses it. “Ready to move on?” She nods, and they continue walking towards the bar in the back.

As they approach the bar, Imani sees a familiar face behind the counter. Dressed in a simple blue corset and matching ruffled short set, is Vicky with a cocktail shaker in her hand. She pours the drink into the glass and hands it over to another patron. Turning around she squeaks out, “E! Oh my god, you made it back and…” she squints trying to remember her name.

“Imani…it’s Vicky, right?” Vicky nods. Her eyes are moving back and forth between the two of them, smiling. Erik pulls Imani in front of him as Vicky continues to watch them interact. He runs his hands up her arms, slowly working the trench coat off her shoulders. Imani moves her arms to help him out, and Vicky sees Erik’s marker on her chest.

“So, you’re the one?” Imani looks at her curiously. “Let me get you both a drink first, and then we can chat. What’ll it be?” She wipes down the counter as Erik speaks.

“She’ll have a Stoli and Sprite, and I’ll have my usual.” Vicky sets two tumblers on the bar counter. Imani moves around in Erik’s arms face full of questions. “Just wait, it’ll all make sense soon enough.” Vicky gives Erik’s order to her fellow bartender.

“Mo, I’m taking five. Handle these next few guests, will ya?” She points to Erik, walks around and leads Imani to a nearby loveseat. Erik stays back by the bar.

Vicky and Imani take a seat. Imani feels a bit awkward, especially since Vicky is all smiles. Why is she looking at me like that? What does she know that I don’t? Imani thinks as she continues to look at Vicky.

“So…you’re the one Erik has been so excited about?” Vicky says her eyes locked with Imani.

Imani feels a bit nervous, “What has Erik been saying about me?” She licks her lips and swallows as her throat becomes dry. She looks around noticing the crowd of people enjoying themselves. Vicky lets out a small chuckle.

“Relax Imani, tonight is a special night for you.” She says her laugh getting slightly louder.

Imani tries to sit still but her legs begin to bounce. She begins to ponder Vicky’s words. “Special night? What do you mean?” Imani says.

 “You have no idea what he has in store for you…I love it!” Vicky slaps her knee in excitement. “He didn’t give me any details so don’t worry…” Vicky says laughter lacing her voice.

Erik stands at the bar waiting for his drinks. He casually glances over to where Vicky and Imani are located. He can see that Vicky is enjoying her time with Imani as he watches her chat away to Imani. Imani on the other hand looks…a bit anxious. Erik smiles because he knows that Imani has no idea what he has planned for her later.

His attention is interrupted as he sees another worker in the same shade of blue as Vicky’s passing by. Erik raises his hand, quickly gaining the attention of the club attendant. “Can you have these items taken upstairs to the space reserved under Master E? Also, I will need a cold set up, just the basics. Thanks.”

The attendant smiles at Erik giving a quick head nod. “Right away, Sir.” He takes the small bag and coat from him then heads back towards the kitchen.

Erik’s gaze returned to the bartender as she returned with his drinks. Was it presumptuous to reserve a room, not knowing whether Imani may want to play later, sure. However, Erik has always prided himself on being able to read someone especially his girl.

Grabbing the drinks he quickly makes his way over to Vicky and Imani. He grins watching two of his favorite people talking animatedly. It would be nice for Imani to have a friend who can relate more to her role in this life if she decides to pursue it. He can only do so much as her Dom, and she can use the support. He notices that Imani looks more relaxed than just moments ago. He was thankful that Vicky was warming her up but hoped that a bit of her anxiousness remained for later.

“- basically lived there. Could never get him to leave.” Vicky stopped talking as she sees Erik approaching. Imani looks up and smiles at him, laughing. Erik lifts Imani up from her seat, taking her place, and moving her onto his lap. Vicky just cheeses at the whole scene before her.

 “E, you look good!” Vicky claps then reaches for Imani’s hands, “You are good for him; I can see that already.” Imani and Erik share a quick tender look with each other. Vicky nods, glad to see her boy Erik happy. “Look, I gotta run back, but you know where to find me if you ever have any questions…especially about _‘the’_ life.” Vicky punches E on the shoulder and jumps up, heading back to the bar.

“She is a ball full of energy, isn’t she?” Imani asks before sipping her drink. “She was like that when she helped me at the store that day.” Erik bobs his head in understanding, nibbling on her neck. She squirms in his lap. “Daddy, are you even listening to me?”

“That’s V, nothing new. She was like that when we met.” Erik mumbles into her neck, nipping at her ear he releases her. “Level check baby.”

“1, Daddy.”

“Good girl. So, any thoughts or questions for me?” He leans back in the loveseat bringing Imani with him.

“Well, Vicky mentioned that this isn’t the only floor of the club. How many are there if we are on the 3rd?” Erik sips his drink before responding.

“There are two more levels to the club; one above us and another three floors below.”

“Below? What could be under,” her eyes go wide as realization dawns. “Oh, got it. So, that means there are playrooms here then?”

“Yes, some of them are above, and the Dungeon is on the bottom,” Erik notes her visible shudder when he mentioned the Dungeon. “Would you like to see it?”

Imani immediately shakes her head no. Looking up at the displeasure in Erik’s eyes, she answers, “No Daddy, I don’t think I am ready to see any of that yet.” He bends his head in acknowledgment of her reply.

“Upstairs then?” Imani gets up from his lap in response, Erik follows suit, and takes her hand as they make their way through the rest of the lounge. They walk away from the couches into another open area of the floor leading to a grand staircase. Imani stops near a waterfall on the lower level. Erik stands next to her still holding her hand as Imani stares directly at the clear blue running water, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Suddenly, the water opens up enough for Imani to make out a figure standing there. The water now collecting in the reservoir below. A beautiful dark skinned black woman walks forward. As she stands there with her long flowing dark tresses draping her body and covering the apex of her thighs, she starts rising up on a shell. Imani gasps as the live action Venus continues to ascend into the air about 20 feet before coming down. “Welcome to Venus’ Exploration Rooms.” She winks at Imani, “Looks like you are in good hands, pretty lady. Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Imani turns into Erik’s chest at the comment.

Erik rubs her back and laughs, “Level check, baby girl?”

“One,” she mumbles into his chest. Grabbing her chin, he forces her to look up at him. Reading her face, looking for a lie. “Honest, I am at one. I would tell you if it was something else Daddy, I promise.” Nodding, he squeezes her waist and turns her towards the stairs.  

As they arrive at the top of the grand staircase, Imani looks up into the sky. She looks down at the floor and back up again. She is not sure the ceiling exists because she can see the moon and the stars clearly in the sky. Looking at the edges of the building walls, she realizes the roof of the building is a big ass window pane. She notices there are no official lighting sources and the upper floor appears dark.

She is about to ask Erik about the skylights when there is a loud moan off to their left. Imani looks over and sees a small stage surrounded by chairs and stools. It is lit up by big floodlights running top to bottom on each side. On the stage, is a bikini clad woman in heels strapped to a St. Andrew’s Cross being flogged by a Domme dressed in red. “Want to have a seat? We can watch their scene.” Erik whispers in her ear.

“Really?” Imani looks at him, “Ok.” Erik walks them over to a big comfy chair in the center, placing Imani on his lap with her legs draped over his legs. The Domme on stage has picked up her pace flogging the sub. One time when she pulls back, she separates the handle forming another flogger and begins to use both at the same time. Imani watches the Domme strike the sub using hits that make it appear as if she is turning double dutch.

A subtle heat flows through her and she settles into Erik’s lap. The Domme lets up on her sub, walking to her and speaking softly into her ear. Imani looks around at the others sitting down, watching the show. She never thought that she would be watching a live scene. Sure, she has seen a few porn clips online but they did not have the same effect on her as how she was feeling now.

As the Domme moves back into her previous position, Imani notices the sub seems completely at ease; no tension in her back displaying complete trust in the Domme. The sub starts counting the strikes the Domme is landing on her back. Imani is mesmerized by the scene, as the Domme trails the flogger along the sub’s body. She recalls how E’s flogger felt when he did the same thing to her. She shudders and lets out a soft moan. There is a tingle between her legs, so she crosses them in an effort to dampen the throbbing.

Erik has been watching Imani as she sits on his lap. He inhales deeply and smiles, he can smell her. He shifts her position on his lap facing her forward, with her legs hanging off to the side of each of his legs. Imani reaches back to grab his hands which are on her waist. “Relax. I got you. Just enjoy the scene. Keep your eyes on them.” Imani inhales deeply to calm herself and focuses on the stage. Erik runs his hands down her shoulders and arms. With every touch, he kisses along her neck and shoulder. Imani squirms on his lap as her arousal grows.

A string of moans escape her with Erik’s ministrations of her upper body. The sub on stage has vocalized her approaching orgasm and the Domme increases her speed going faster and faster until the sub screams out in pure pleasure. Her physical release can be seen running down her legs and onto the floor. Imani tries to shift her legs together on Erik’s lap.

He grips her thighs, “Did I tell you to move?” She suddenly stops squirming. He nibbles on her ear, “Good Girl. The show got you hot, baby?” No response. “Imani.” Still nothing, he follows her eyes to the stage. On stage, the Domme has release the sub who is now laying on her back on stage. The Domme has the sub spread wide, licking from ankle to inner thigh on each of her legs. “Shit,” he hisses, watching them again.

Imani turns in Erik’s lap, a lustful look in her eyes, “Daddy, I need you.” He chuckles.

“If you continue to be a good girl for Daddy, you will get whatever you want.” She pouts and he kisses her lips softly. He stands them up and grabs her hand, “Follow me.”

They walk to the other side of the upper floor where the walls are curtains. As Imani follows Erik down the long hallway, the music of erotic sounds flood her ears. She hears various objects buzzing and beeping, moans and grunts, furniture moving across the floor, and finally the sound of skin slapping together. Each scene is being played out privately, although publicly audible, behind the various curtains. She bumps into Erik not paying attention to the fact that he has stopped in front of an open space.

With Erik guiding her, they walked towards an unclaimed space at the end of the hall, marked by the clipped up curtain. Erik pulls her flush against him to release the curtain tie. Pulling back the curtain, Erik leans down by Imani’s ear, “Are you ready to play with me, Princess?”

_Club Entrance Quote from Caged Bird by Maya Angelou


	5. Part II: Sequel (Shibari/Sensation Play)

Erik holds the curtain open while Imani slowly walks into the play space. Being at the end of the hallway, the space is made up of two solid gray walls, a folding partition wall and the curtained entrance. The spotlights on the far wall glow teal and white building a natural light in the room under the windowed ceiling. With a guiding hand on her lower back, Erik and Imani walk to the center of the room where a bed lies against the other wall. Lowering herself onto the bed, she takes in her new surroundings.

Along the wall to the left is a small nightstand next to a standing lamp illuminating that side of the room in white light. The closed curtain overlaps onto the dark partition wall separating them from the muffled sounds of pleasure next door or rather right in front of her. She pulls her thighs together as she listens briefly before looking over to E. He is standing in front of a table running along the wall with a small mini fridge to the left side and a few high back stools to the right. On the table is the small duffle bag she saw him with earlier.

She looks up to see him watching her with an intensity she has never seen before. His eyes appear much darker than usual as he stands with his hands crossed in front of him. She takes in the stance and appreciates that since her loving boyfriend is home; her Dom is now present. This will be the first scene that they will do since she submitted to him. He smiles at her, gold fangs glistening in the moonlight. The warmth that is spreading down her body causes her to shiver and look away from him. She barely hears his laughter over the increasing thud of her heartbeat.

Erik made his way to the table where his bag was delivered and removes his vest, folding it neatly and laying it on the back of the table. He then leans over looking into the fridge, taking inventory. He notices a white card with block lettering in front of a small bottle of Stoli, a can of Sprite and a chilled glass on the shelf under his requested items. The card reads, “Be Nice, E! Fix your Lady a drink. _V.” Shaking his head, he removes the items from the mini fridge and sets them on the table. Standing back up, he follows Imani as she surveys the play space. As she reaches the partition, he catches the hitch in her breathing and her position shift. His princess is turned on and trying to hide it.

When she finally glances his way, he has moved in front of the table standing with his hands in front of him, studded chest on display. He knows that he does not appear like his usual self and smiles when Imani picks up on the change in him. “Care for a drink, baby girl?” Eyes tracking any sudden moves she makes, he laughs as her hand comes up to her chest at the sound of his voice.

She deeply inhales and nods, “Yes Daddy, that would be great.”

Erik makes her drink and walks over to Imani. He inhales, taking in the beautiful scent of her increasing arousal. “How are we feeling, princess?” Her head comes up and she smiles behind her lowered lashes.

“One.” Erik nods and hands her the drink. She takes a few sips and visibly relaxes.

“Want to see what I have planned for you, baby girl?” He holds his hand out for her. Imani takes it and follows him to the table. He pulls the duffle bag close to him, unzipping it and removing the items inside one by one. Erik pulls out the black and gold rope neatly folded up, the familiar black silk ties, some peacock feathers, and an object she has only seen on TV in some medical shows.

“Isn’t that what they use to check someone’s nerve response?” she asks before sipping her drink.

“Yes, it is and it is called a Wartenburg pinwheel. It works great for sensation play. I figured since the wax went so well, we would engage in some more play but with different objects.” He looks at her, gauging her response.

“And the rope is for?” she reaches over and runs her hand over the center knot holding it together.

“Tying you up.” She moves to hit him, he grabs her wrist, pulling her closer to him and shaking his head. “None of that.” He glances at her drink, “Yeah, you’re done with that,” and takes it from her setting it on the table. “Go have a seat.” Imani turns around and he smacks her ass as she walks away.

Imani slowly makes her way back to the bed. She knows she fucked up. Thinking over her actions, she recalls a discussion they had previously regarding her obedience to him. Whenever they are playing or in session, she knows not to question him…about anything. Her attempt to hit him was disrespectful to say the least. She lowers herself to the edge of the bed, with her hands on each side as her thoughts continue to consume her.

He is actually going to punish me for that? Damnit Imani, you may have just fucked up playtime or at least the chance to get fucked tonight. Squeezing her hands together and then releasing them, she feels the need to bounce her legs like she usually does at a time like this. Deciding against that, she places her hands on her thighs palm-side down. She looks forward to the partition wall and immediately puts her head down. She forgot about all the sounds coming from the next space and in all of that, she still feels her wetness. Wait, the fear of being punished should be enough to dry her up like the Sahara.

Glancing at Erik, she notices he is just standing by the table with the same intense probing stare like earlier. And is he really smiling right now? She puts her head back down and crushes her thighs together. There is nothing about this man she will never not find sexy, even if he happens to be mad at her. Because that look is setting her skin ablaze and the intensity emanating from him is too much. She bows her head and closes her eyes.

Erik watched Imani walk back to the bed. His hands itching at her disrespect. He focused on her while she tried to find a comfortable position on the bed. When she looks over at him, he has his hands back in front of him with a stern look on his face. His smile is wrong, he knows that. He licks his golds causing her to look down at her feet and clench her hands on top of her thighs.

Deciding to give her a moment with her thoughts and to collect herself, he turns back to the table. Grabbing the rope, he pulls one length finding the center bight and prepares it so he is ready to tie Imani up. He sets that one down and picks up the other piece, repeating the same actions. With the rope in his hands, he looks over at Imani who still has her head down.

“Level princess?” She lifts her head and turns to look at Erik.

“I’m a little nervous but at one, Daddy.” She replies in a soft voice.

He walks over with both ropes and stands next to the bed. She looks at the rope in his hands. He takes her hands to hold the rope and get a feel for it. “I have two specific ties that I want to do tonight.” He stands her up. Taking her left wrist, he slips a simple knot around it. “On your arms and waist.” He looks at her, “You good mami?”

“Yes Daddy.” Imani holds out her other wrist to Erik who shakes his head.

“Behind you.” As Imani pulls her right arm behind her, Erik circles her bringing her other arm back as well. He wraps both wrists together twice and pulls them taut, letting the rope drop. He sticks two fingers between the rope on her wrist. Successfully wiggling them, he picks the rest of the rope back up. Separating the rope, he moves further up her arms and individually wraps each arm before wrapping both arms together. Bringing the rope back up through the center of her arms, he repeats the steps two more times with the last section tied below her elbow. He tucks the small bit of rope left into the last loop at the top of the ladder. He tugs and pulls to check the tension. “Level.”

“One Daddy.” She answer much more confident than her last check. He walks around so that he is back in front of her.

Looking at her, he softly kisses her. “Good girl.” He grabs the other rope and wraps it around her waist once. Erik tucks the rope under the wrapped part bring it up through the top. He leaves some slack and ties a quick knot, pulling the rope down, then with each side in one hand, he wraps the rope behind her at that level. He pulls the pieces back around and ties it off in front. Walking around the back, he fixes the rope so it is not twisted and lying flat against the corset. Untying the pieces in front, he loops them through the slack he made to create a diamond and brings the sides around her back again. He continues to work his way down creating two more diamonds before stopping at the tops of her hips and dropping the left over rope between her legs. “You good?”

Imani inhales deeply as Erik is now eye level with her panty covered pussy. As he wrapped the harness around her, he would run his hands along her body observing Imani’s skin prickle at every touch. Imani found herself trying not to move an inch as he tied the rope around her body but his strong yet gentle touch was just fanning the flames of her desire. She had no idea, being restricted in this manner would bring her this much pleasure. And it appears that he is only getting started. A sharp swat to her crotch brings her back to the room and Erik.

“I need you here and present, pretty girl.”

She looks down at him still kneeling in front of her, “Yes Daddy. I am at one.“

“Good,” he flicks the rope at her pussy one more time before moving behind her. “Since you thought trying to hit Daddy was a smart idea,” he brings the two ends of the rope between her legs and right across her clit, tying them to her wrists. Leaving her standing next to the bed, he goes to grab one of the stools and some silk. “Have a seat. We need to chat.”

He sits on the bed observing as she tries to find a way to sit down that does not cause any friction to her throbbing core. “Shit,” she hisses as she scoots back onto the stool. “Sorry Daddy, I’m good now.” Her body shudders as she crosses her ankles to keep herself from grinding into the top of the stool’s seat.

He nods and chuckles at her little problem. “Sit up straight, Imani.” She hisses at the contact while obeying his order. He watches as she figures out how to do that. She shifts to the side and puts her tied arms over the back of the stool and pushes herself back until her back is flush with the stool’s back. “Let me know if the ropes are too tight.” All the while she is releasing soft moans as the rope continues to rub across her. Moving her arms only increased the sensation as the ropes were connected.

Her chest was heaving and she was soaked, she wouldn’t be surprised if she left a puddle on this chair before she was forced to move again. “I’m good, Daddy.” Taking deep calming breaths, Imani tries to bring herself back from the edge. She looks over to Erik who is sitting right in front of her. She cannot read his face but knows something is coming. Focusing on breathing and cooling down, she almost misses his next order.

“Ride it out princess.” He couldn’t mean…that he wants her to get off using just the ropes.

“Daddy?” she questions. He bares his golds to her in another predatory smile.

“Yes princess,” He leans back on the bed, getting comfortable. “And you better make it good. Who knows when I will allow you to cum again tonight?” Imani uncrosses her legs and starts winding her hips in slow circles on top of the stool. Loud breathing becomes soft moans, and as those moans rise to become louder Imani bites down on her bottom lip. Erik grabs her chin, making eye contact with her, “I want to hear you.”

Moving her hips in a figure 8 pattern, Imani continues to grind against the rope in search of her orgasm. Cursing and hissing as she climbs higher and higher. Her body shudders as the feeling starts in her core and travels along every part of her body. She has kept eye contact with him this whole time. Erik suddenly stands up and moves behind her.

Using the silk to blindfold her, he whispers into her ear, “Give. It. To. Me.” Plunged into darkness, Imani falls apart shaking on the stool, while Erik uses his foot to hold the stool in place so she doesn’t slip off. Imani feels his touch on her shoulders as she rides out the rest of her orgasm. He leans her back and kisses her forehead, “Good girl,” he pulls her back into the stool, “Relax.”

Imani calmly sits on the chair, trying to compose herself. She really just masturbated under Erik’s command and it was the hottest thing that she ever experienced. At least for now, she recalls the items on the table that have yet to be used. Erik clearly plans to take her to new heights tonight and she is ready for it.

“Level check.” He sounds far away, she is surprised she didn’t hear him move away from her.

“One Daddy.” E can hear the big smile in her voice as he picks up the feathers and the metal pinwheel.

“Do not move.” He is back at her ear and as he says that she feels something light running over her shoulders. It must be one of the feathers. It kind of tickles. “As of now, you need to ask permission to cum, got it?”

“Yes Daddy,” she moans and giggles as she feels another light touch on her ankle. Oh, this nigga is not playing fair at all. _I never said I would be fair, Imani._ She can hear his voice in her head now. It’s not about being fair but damnit, he shouldn’t… “Uhhh…oooh shit.” She jolts as she feels the hard press of the pinwheel running against her inner thigh.

“Stay here princess.” He knows she drifted because she stopped responding to the light passes of the feathers. He follows the pinwheel along her thigh with his tongue. “Present. Imani.”

“Yes Daddy.” Imani instantly feels soft swirls across her chest, on her thigh and along her leg. Three? He has three feathers. She feels herself getting wetter as she tries to focus on one sensation. Each time he moves another feather to a different exposed part of her body, she simultaneously moans at the feeling of loss but shudders at the new sensation. The tickling from the feathers is now creating more of a tingle when it connects to her skin. She feels her body climbing to the edge again.

Erik continues his assault with multiple feathers and the pinwheel, running it along her body while paying attention to her breathing patterns. Swirls with the feathers and light to hard passes with the pinwheel. He would stop all sensation right as her body begin to tighten up and then start the sweet torture all over again. Imani is about to erupt and Erik feels her shaking. He abruptly stops and reaches to pull off her heels. “I need you to stand.” Imani puts her feet down on the floor and feels Erik off to her side guiding her off the stool. “How are you feeling?”

Steadying herself on her feet, “One Daddy.” She feels him behind her gently untying her wrist from the harness. Imani sighs deeply as the constant pressure on her clit is removed. She leans back on the stool as her body trembles. It was so hard not to cum, but she managed to hold off since she did not ask.

“I see you. You have been such a good girl for Daddy tonight. I think you deserve a treat.” Erik removes the harness and her soaked ruffled panties. The cool air of the room hitting Imani’s heated core causes her knees to buckle. He catches her, lifts her up and sets her on the center of the bed. Imani rolls onto her side and curls her body into a ball while trying to compose herself.

She hears the sound of the fridge opening. Erik didn’t show her anything from there. He has shit in the fridge, too. This man, clearly I unleashed a beast. But he is mine though. Imani giggles as Erik approaches the bed. He pops her ass as he sets his items down. “What’s so funny, baby?”

“You, Mr. Grey.” He smacks her ass harder this time. She laughs out loud. “You asked Daddy.”

Laughing, he responds, “Stop it. Get that shit out yo head.” He looks in the bowl, “You know I was gonna treat you and there you go acting up again.” Imani pouts at him. “Blindfold saves the day.”

“Daddddddy,” Imani drags out. “Please, I want it.” He watches her try to roll back over so she can sit up. She bumps into the bowl, “Damn, that’s cold.” Looking to her right where she believes Erik is standing, she scrunches her face. He leans down kissing her, pushing a cold item pass her lips. She giggles and she chomps on the cube. “Ice, Daddy? Who is this a treat for? You or me?”

Running an ice cube along her shoulder and letting it melt onto her chest, “You tell me princess.” He follows the trail of water with his tongue, licking and sucking on Imani’s neck and chest. Grabbing another cube, using his mouth he traces it around her left breast and nipple. Imani squirms under the cool feeling, even though her body is on fire. 

“Ahhhh…ooooh…shhhh,” Erik continues his frozen attack on Imani as she mumbles incoherently, struggling to stay still under his touch. “Ooooh Daddy, please let me cum.”

He reaches into the bowl for his finale item. Unwrapping it, he pulls the silk from Imani’s eyes and takes a lick of the item before inserting it inside of her. Imani screams at the feeling as the frozen treat melts and Erik’s tongue follows. Her vision has cleared enough for her to see the popsicle stick being removed from between her legs as Erik’s loud sips and slurps fill the air. “You taste delicious princess.” Imani throws her head back as he continues to feast on her pussy. He holds her legs back as he drinks the melted popsicle from Imani’s center. She tries to hold her body still instead of grinding on his face.

“Please Daddy, please let me cum. I can’t hold it anymore.”

“Let go baby girl.” Imani unravels under Erik’s oral attack, her whole body seizes up and shakes uncontrollably. Erik replaces his tongue with his fingers drawing out Imani’s orgasm. As she is coming down, he pulls her into his chest to untie the rope from her arms. She is so caught up in the intense feelings of ecstasy that she barely notices that he released her. He runs his hands up and down her arms a few times before settling them around his neck. “I need you, Imani.”

She nods before whispering, “I’m yours.” Erik growls hearing her speak those words and in a few swift movements, his pants are down around his ankles. He pulls her to the edge of the bed where he enters her in one long, deep stroke. “OMG DADDY!!!”

Imani wraps her thick thighs around Erik’s hips as he finds a hard and fast rhythm. The pace he sets has the headboard hitting the side wall and Imani is just a puddle of nerves, mumbling and moaning incoherently. Erik’s demanding strokes drive Imani into the bed, as he claims her in more than one way. “You. Are. Mine.” A few more quick snaps of his hips and he is cumming; bringing Imani back over the edge with him.

He brings them both fully up onto the bed. His back on the headboard and Imani in front of him. Imani leans her head back onto his sweaty chest, rubbing her arms to make sure the circulation is returning properly. “You ok, pretty girl?” He leans down and kisses her shoulders.

“I’m good, Daddy.” She turns to him and smiles. He meets her mouth with a quick, passionate kiss.

“I’m proud of you baby girl. You did so good tonight.” She nods and closes her eyes.

\---

Imani wakes up later in Erik’s bed, in one of his shirts. She does not recall anything about leaving the club. She looks over at Erik peacefully sleeping in a pair of boxers, his arm around her waist. She absently rubs her arms thinking of how Erik and her played earlier in the evening. Yes, he was different but she recognized all that he was doing as pure Erik. His Dom side didn’t scare her like she thought it would; in fact, she enjoyed it more than anything. She felt safe with him and trusted him to not force her past her comfort level. And he did just that when they were playing. She turns in his arm towards his chest. Kissing his cheek and laying her head on him, “Thank you for a wonderful evening, Daddy.”

Bringing her closer to him, “Always princess.”


	6. Interlude - Lose It (Stress Relief)

Rattling on the hinges, the door handle is jiggling and scrapes from a key can be heard as Erik walked into his living room from the back of his apartment. Imani bursts through his apartment door, and looks up at him. Erik takes in the sight of her. Purse hanging haphazardly off her shoulder nearly touching the ground, chest heaving as she catches her breath, curls all over her head like she has been running her hands through it, and eyes full of contained emotion. 

He walks up to her, taking her bag and brings her to the couch. “What’s wrong babygirl?” She sits down and he takes the seat next to her.

“Nothing is working.” She doesn’t look at him as she continues. “Music, coloring, puzzles…” her voice fades. 

Erik just lets her talk it out, silently observing Imani as she goes off on her tangent. 

Not paying him any attention, Imani resumes speaking. “Emails. Idiots. Phone calls. Missing. Rushed. Errors. Flaky. Empty. No delivery.”

She is speeding through her thoughts but none of it is making sense for Erik. He grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Stop it.” Imani’s eyes drift to his face. “Complete your sentences.” 

Jerking her head out of his grasp, she inhales deeply. “Too much happened today and now, I just…” The big bright brown eyes that Erik is used to seeing are full of anger.

“How do you feel, pretty girl?” He reaches for her and she pulls away abruptly. She can hear his growl in response but Erik does not move to touch her again.

“I’m sorry, E. I just don’t want to be held or anything right now.” 

“Fine, then talk to me. You said nothing is working, what did you mean?”

“Everything that I normally do to calm down…none of it is working. My affirmations, too. I left work so that I wouldn’t dwell on it but I keep running everything over in my head, and the more I do, the angrier I get.” Imani stopped and dropped her head in her lap. “I hate feeling like this…work is where I need to feel in control and I am not able to do that right now.” Standing up, she grabs her purse and heads to the door. “I don’t even know why I came here. Sorry for barging in, E. I think I’m just gonna go home now. 

“Sit down, Imani.” She stops and looks over her shoulder at him. “Do I need to repeat myself?” Dragging her bag behind her, Imani sluggishly walks back to the couch and takes a seat away from Erik. “Now, you know why you came over here. So, tell me.”

Barely audible over the TV playing in the background, Erik makes out, “Can you help me?” Grabbing the remote, Erik turns up the TV. Looking at Imani, he raises an eyebrow daring her to say something other than what he heard. Over Martin and Pam arguing, she repeats her request much louder, “Can you help me?”

Waving his hand, “Can who help you?” 

“Are we really doing this right now?” 

“Don’t do that little one. You came to me, and not on some ‘I’m your loving man shit,’ so act like it and speak up.” Placing his hand to his ear, he hears some shuffling before Imani responds. 

“Daddy, can you help me?” 

“Now, was that so hard?” She doesn’t respond. “Imani, I asked you a question.” He looks over and she is rubbing her neck with a dead stare towards his TV. He stands up and strolls over to her, pulling her up. “Come on, Daddy got you.”

They walk back towards the bedroom. Imani is in front of him, eyes following her feet and nearly walking into the door. Erik pulls her back before she connects. Holding her waist, he stands her near the bed, “Strip.” He walks over to his closet and unlocks his vault. Looking over, he sees Imani has not made one move. “I’m not tryna fuck you girl. But I damn sure am not helping you while you are fully clothed, so STRIP!”

Imani slips out of her sandals and unties her dress letting it fall to the floor. As she moves to release her bra, Erik walks over to her with two different leather belts. She looks at him as the bra hits the floor. “This one,” pointing to the one with a smaller width, and he nods at her putting the other one away. Imani reaches for the waistline of her panties when a hand stops her. 

“Keep those on, you don’t have to be completely nude for this.” Imani stands ramrod straight by the bed, awaiting Erik’s next command. “Good girl.” He gives her a short peck on the lips and walks around her. “Get up on the bed, on all fours. 30 strikes, ok?”

“Yes Sir,” Erik watches as Imani climbs on the bed and into position. She is stiff, but he expected that from all the tension she is carrying.

“Ready babygirl?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Now, remember I need you here and present.” Erik does not give Imani a chance to respond as the first set of five hits land across both of her cheeks. Imani holds the position and barely makes a peep. Erik snaps his wrist on the next five, increasing the strength behind each hit. She hisses as his hand caresses her ass after the first 10 swats. “Imani?”

“Here Daddy.” Imani’s legs burn and his aim never left her ass. She normally feels that burn when Erik’s belt or floggers land on them. Inhaling deeply, she rolls her shoulders back as she prepares for the next set of hits from E. 

“Count the next 10.” With the same intensity, the belt lands across one cheek and then the other, followed by his hands rubbing and pinching them. He repeats the process as she counts them out loud. 

“1, 2…3, 4…5, 6…” through gritted teeth, Imani curses as the burning sensation increases along her ass, “shit, 7, 8…9, 10.” 

“Stop fighting it, Imani.” Erik is watching as Imani clenches her hands in the bedspread and doesn’t let up on her hold. Her position falters and then she goes back to the tense all fours stance that she started with, “We talked about this.” 

Before Erik launches his final set of 10 swats, he runs the belt along Imani’s upper back and legs. Each part he touches, prickles with goosebumps as his fingertips follow the belt down her body.

Erik lifts the belt away and a loud whoosh breaks the air as it comes down on her ass. Imani whimpers but gives nothing else. Erik cracks the belt mid-air and brings it back down on her ass. Imani’s small whimper gets louder. “Good girl, you don’t have anything to prove to me.” He lands the next two across the back of her thighs.

As Erik continues the assault on her back, ass and thighs, Imani focuses on her breathing. Each time the belt connects with her body, she feels something. The tightness in her chest is waning, the burn on her back and legs keeps her present. Her death grip on the comforter, eases up as Erik reaches the last few hits. Through watery eyes, Imani keeps track of the count in her head. Erik has four more hits and these last ten were much more powerful than when he started. As she feels the penultimate strike, she tries to pay attention to what Erik is saying. 

“You are so close baby. I hear you.” As the belt rises for what should be the last time, Imani looks below her and can barely make out the bedspread but she can feel the wet spot growing beneath her. The belt lands and Imani falls flat on her stomach as she realizes that she has been screaming and crying for the last few hits. 

Erik drops the belt, picks her up, and moves up to the headboard. She curls up into his lap and continues to cry, letting everything out. “That’s my girl. You’re ok, I got you.” 

Imani vaguely recalls Erik telling her to let go. Now, she understands what he meant. She wasn’t feeling anything when she busted in his place. None of her calming efforts helped because her stress levels reached a place, she had never been before. She feels calmer now and in a small voice asks, “How did you know that was what I needed?”

“I know my girl,” he shrugs. “I have been there, I will never need what worked for you. But I have been in the position where I felt numb and needed to feel again.” He glances at his chest, and Imani nods her head in understanding. “You don’t have to be strong and in control with me. I just want you to feel comfortable enough with me to be as vulnerable as you need to be. It will not change how I feel about you. And besides, I can help you so don’t be afraid to ask.” He playfully swats her ass causing her to giggle.

“Thank you Daddy.” She buries her head in his chest, and he lifts her chin to give her a slow kiss. “Who would have thought, this would work.”

“I told you spanking can be a stress reliever. Now, don’t let this shit happen again ok. I don’t like seeing you like this princess.” Running his hands along her back, “Maybe, we should set up some strategies to help you from getting to this point again.”

“Sure thing, Daddy.” Imani agrees as she lays her head on his studded chest. Soon enough, Erik can hear her lightly snoring as the rise and fall of his chest lulls her to sleep. 

“Rest well, little bit.”


End file.
